Celestial Shinobi: Warrior of the Zodiac
by Dark Mephiles
Summary: Aquarius the Water Bearer, Taurus the Golden Bull, Cancer the Great Crab, Virgo the Maiden, Sagittarius the Archer, Leo the Lion, Aries the Ram, Scorpio the Scorpion, Gemini the Twins, Capricorn the Goat, Pisces the Paired Fish, Libra the Heavenly Scales. Twelve Zodiac Spirits and Legendary Golden Keys. The discovery of one of these keys will change the path one boy walks forever.
1. Prologue: 12 Celestial Spirits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

Hi, I recently wrote a Naruto/Fairy Tail challenge and well, I got so tempted to take it that I started this. I've got a copy of the Challenge below if anyone would like to try it:

_Celestial Mage Naruto_

Series: Naruto/ Fairy Tail

Basically the premise of this challenge is that sometime before facing Mizuki and graduating from the academy, Naruto obtains at least one of the Celestial Spirit Keys. The other rules are as follows

1/ Any Pairing is allowed provided it's not Yaoi. Harems are allowed if the writter so wishes. Although not banned, Naruto/ Sakura, Hinata or Erza is discouraged.

2/ Naruto does not have to recieve all 13 keys if the writter does not wish him to, but he must recieve at least three over the course of the story.

3/ Naruto's main fighting style should revolve around combination attacks with his spirits, though other aspects for his fighting style are allowed.

4/ Whoever the first spirit Naruto recieves should be the one he calls upon most often for help in he doesn't have to call them all the time.

5/ Magic and Chakra should be the same thing, what this means in respect to changes in how they work is up to the writter.

6/ Fairy Tail characters are allowed, but there backstory must be edited so that they fit into the Naruto world, they can't have just come from Earthland and ended up in the Naruto world somehow.

6/ Only the Gold Key's should exist, Not the Silver Keys, the few spirits in the world should be incredibly rare.

7/ Story should start at latest from the Mizuki fight.

8/ Everything else is allowed, if you have any questions PM me.

This Challenge and many others are also available on my Profile so please check them out if your interested or have the time.

Remember to check the author notes, after the chapter for information about Pairings, Team's, and possible Fairy Tail characters.

So please, read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Throughout this world many myths and legends are told, but perhaps the one most called into debate is that of the Sage of Six Paths, the Juubi and the Twelve Zodiac spirits.

It is said that in an age long ago filled with endless war a priest appeared. This man travelled throughout the world attempting to use his power and wisdom to lead the world to peace instead of war. He was the first to explain the use of what is known today as chakra, and travelled to express his ideals of peace and his religion the Shinobi Sect. His true desire and attempts to bring peace to this war torn world made many grant him the title of The Saviour of this World.

During his travels, the sage heard tails of a beast known as a demon, an incredibly powerful and destructive monster known as the Ten-tails. Deciding to stop the beast once and for all the Sage set out on a quest to defeat it.

Unfortunately, even with his great powers the Sage stood no chance against the great demon, and was defeated effortlessly by the creature. Over the next series of years, the Sage stood up to the demon many times, and was swiftly and brutally defeated with every attempt.

Perhaps as if the heavens themselves were granting his wish to defeat the creature, the Sage eventually found Twelve Key's of the purest gold. Using them the Sage was able to summon twelve beings from the celestial realm.

Aquarius the Water Bearer

Taurus the Golden Bull

Cancer the Great Crab

Virgo the Maiden

Sagittarius the Archer

Leo the Lion

Aries the Ram

Scorpio the Scorpion

Gemini the Twins

Capricorn the Goat

Pisces the Paired Fish

Libra the Heavenly Scales

With the power of the 12 spirits of the zodiac behind him, the sage once more faced the beast. With the spirits assistance, the tide of the battle was turned, with the great beast being forced on the defensive and eventually being driven to his knee's by the spirits might.

Knowing that the beast, while defeated was not and could not be destroyed, the Sage asked the spirits to seal it within himself.

Later in his life, as the sage began to die, the sage once more called upon the power of the twelve spirits. Asking for their assistance once again, the sage again unleashed the Juubi and together with the spirits, stripped it of its chakra and separated it into nine separate being's sending its body up to the sky where it became the moon. Thanking the spirits for their assistance, the sage knowing of their power, granted ten of the key's to those who would become known as the Ten Wizard Saints, the ten most powerful Shinobi in the world. He gave the final two keys to his children, Senju and Uchiha.

Unfortunately after the Sage's death, his older son Uchiha enraged at being passed over as his father's successor in favour of his brother Senju, once more brought war to the world. With the unwilling assistance of his spirit he reignited the flames of war.

Over the age that followed, the keys repeatedly changed hands, being passed down from one holder to the next or taken by force.

Eventually however this age of war reached an end, with Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha creating an alliance that would later become known as the Village Hidden within the Leaves or Konoha.

Though the Sage is now considered by many to be a myth, the truth of the tailed beasts and the twelve legendary spirits who assisted the Sage remain in the world today.

* * *

What Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, had believed would be the happiest day of his life, was quickly turning out to be a nightmare. Shortly after his son had been born, a masked man had appeared within his wife's hospital room, demanding that he move away from his wife or his son would be killed. When he attempted to retrieve his son from the man's grasp, the masked man had teleported to his wife's side and proceeded to extract the Kyuubi, the ancient Nine-tailed Fox demon, that had been sealed within her, and set it loose on the village. Although Minato had attempted to stop the man, he had managed to release the beast and had escaped from Minato once he had set off after him.

"Dammit, I need more time." Minato grumbled to himself, seeing the Nine-tails attacking the village, but not having a reliable way to stop it.

Thinking quickly, Minato pulled a golden key out of his jacket and pointed it forward, "_Open the Gate of the Lion. Leo!"_

Before Minato appeared a man with animalistic auburn hair and shaded glasses. The man also wore a pair of polished black shoes, along with black pants and a white dress shirt with tie. Minato looked at the newcomer and began to speak again, "Loke, look there's no time to explain, I need you to hold off the Nine-tails for as long as possible, while I find a way to stop it, alright?"

The man gave an amused smirk as he saw the creature, "It's gotten a bit bigger since the last time I saw it, but I'll be able to hold it off for a while."

"Thank you Leo."

* * *

_An Hour later, Hokage's office_

"Minato!" The Toad Sage and Minato's Sensei, Jiraiya yelled out as he entered his office, "What are you still doing in here, we need you out on the front lines."

Minato looked up from his desk with a tired and defeated look in his eyes, "I've been trying to find a way to defeat the Nine-Tails for good."

"Have you found one?" Jiraiya asked solemnly.

"I think so," Minato said showing Jiraiya an image of a seal.

"WHAT, MINATO YOU CAN'T USE THAT YOU'LL..." Jiraiya protested shocked.

"And yet we have no choice, I'll need Naruto for the sealing." Minato said with a sad smile, as he left his office and headed to where his wife was. While Jiraiya followed him.

* * *

As he entered his wife's hospital room, along with Jiraiya. Minato felt a piece of himself die, when he saw his wife, usually so vibrant and full of energy lying down on the bed dying. Minato also quickly noticed that she was not holding Naruto.

"KUSHINA, WHERE'S NARUTO!" Minato called out panicked as he ran to his wife's bedside.

"C-could you please be a bit more quiet," Turning the group saw what appeared to be a young girl, dressed in clothes made of white wool, with pink hair, brown eyes and most unusually a pair of twisted brown horns on the top of her head, in her arms was a young baby with blonde hair whom she was holding nervously, "He only just fell asleep."

"Aries!" Jiraiya cried out in shock, "What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be out there helping with the fight against the Nine-tails?"

"S-Sorry," The sheep spirit said, turning red, "I-I wouldn't be able to help much, master barely has enough Chakra to keep me here."

"And I asked her to hold him for me!" Kushina called from her bed, desperately holding on to the small amount of life she had left.

"KUSHINA!" Minato called out running to his wife's side,.

Coughing the woman faced her husband and asked weakly, "Did you manage to stop him?"

Minato knowing that his wife was talking about the masked man, lowered his head in shame, "He managed to escape while I was distracted by the Nine-tails."

"D-Damn," She swore weakly, "What about the Kyubi?"

"It hasn't been stopped yet, but I have a plan, though I'll need Naruto's help..."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Kushina called out angrily, despite her weakness, "I'M NOT LETTING YOU CONDEM MY SON TO THAT KIND OF LIFE MINATO NAMIKAZE!"

"I HAVE NO CHOICE!" Minato called back with all the passion of a desperate man, before slumping his shoulders in defeat, "If I don't then the whole village, including Naruto are doomed."

"WHY CAN'T YOU USE SOMEONE ELSE!" Kushina continued crying.

"It has to be him," Minato continued defeated, "It needs to be a newborn child for the seal to work, and I can't ask anyone else to give up their child either."

As Jiraiya moved to take the child, Aries clutched him against her breast protectively.

"Aries," The Toad Sage said in a sad voice, "Give me Naruto."

"I-I can't." The sheep girl said sadly, affected by the atmosphere as well, "S-Sorry."

"Aries," The Sage began threateningly.

"Aries, it's ok." Kushina said sadly, "Give them Naruto."

"M-Master?" Aries said confused.

"As much as I don't want to admit it Minato is right, Naruto has to be the one to become the next Jinchuriki, he's the only option."

"M-Master." Aries said sadly, while handing the baby over to Jiraiya.

"This better work Minato," Kushina commented weakly, "I'll kill you if something happens to my son."

"Unfortunately, I don't think you'll get the chance," Minato said with a sad smile.

"So everything is ready," Jiraiya asked sadly.

"Looks like I managed to hold on just long enough then." Looking to the door of the room, everyone inside saw Loke standing there, his clothes ripped and his body littered with injuries.

"LOKE! Are you alright!" Minato called out worriedly

"Nothing a trip home won't fix." Loke said, giving the occupants of the room a grin, "What's with all the long faces."

"Minato is going to have to use the _**Shiki Fujin**_ to seal the Nine Tails away," Jiraiya began solemnly, "It will kill him in the process."

"WHAT!" Loke cried out in shock, "You can't!"

"I have no choice," Minato said sadly, "Jiraiya-Sensei."

"Minato?"

"Here," Minato said walking over and placing a key within Jiraiya's hand.

Jiraiya's eyes widened significantly, "Is this..."

"That's right," Minato said with a sad smile, "It's Loke's key."

"But Minato, I can't accept this..." Jiraiya protested weakly.

"I can't think of anyone that I'd rather give it to," Minato said sadly, "But promise me that if Naruto becomes a Shinobi, that you'll give him that key."

"I promise." Jiraiya said with a determined expression.

"Thank you, sensei."

"I guess that this is good-bye then Minato, for what it's worth I'll miss you," Loke began before turning to Jiraiya, "Summon me in a few days so that we can sort out the details of our contract."

Jiraiya gave the spirit a nod before it disappeared from the room.

"Jiraiya," Kushina called weakly from her bed holding out a similar golden key, "C-Could you take Aries key as well, give it to Lady Tsunade, and tell her that if Naruto becomes a Shinobi to return it to him."

"I promise." Jiraiya said with tears in his eyes.

"G-goodbye Kushina, I-I'll miss you." Aries said crying before she to disappeared.

Turning towards the exit, Minato warped him and his son to the last battle of his life.

* * *

Outside the battle field was a mess of flames, and bodies everywhere. While the lion spirit had managed to hold the spirit off for a period of time, few others were able to stand against the beast and were quickly burned down. It was this site that Minato appeared in holding his baby boy. Quickly bitting his thumb, and swiping it across the seal, he summoned the toad boss Gamabunta.

"**MINATO," **The Great Toad boss called, **"WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME?"**

"Look right in front of you Chief," Minato said with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"**WHAT?" **Gamabunta's eyes widened as he saw the great fox in front of him, **"IS THAT THE... DAMN WELL I GUESS I DIDN'T EXPECT TO LIVE FOREVER ANYWAY... YOU'LL OWE ME A FEW GALLONS OF SAKE FOR THIS, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?"**

"Not this time Cheif," Minato said smiling sadly, "I don't think I'll be around long enough to fulfil my debt."

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN...? OH," **The Toad boss said, realising what was going to happen, **"I'M GUNNA MISS YOU MINATO."**

"Me to, chief," Minato said sadly, "Me too"

"**WELL THEN WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO?" **The Toad said, prepared for battle.

"Just get me close and distract it," Minato called out, "I can handle the rest."

By now the crowd of Leaf Ninja had all noticed the arrival of their beloved Yondaime, and cheers of happiness and hope could be heard from all over the battlefield.

Getting close, the Fourth Hokage called out the name of the deadly jutsu and performed handseals as quickly as he could, "_**Shiki Fujin no Jutsu"**_

From behind the Hokage, a pale, demonic creature appeared. This creature was a manifestation of the Shinigami the god of death itself.

Looking upon the Shinigami with fear, the Kyuubi attempted to move away, before a pale hand went through Minato's body and grabbed the creature.

With a echoing roar is it tried to escape, the Kyuubi struggled in vain against its bonds before it was dragged towards the baby and sealed it within it. It's dark work done, the Shinigami returned to it's realm.

Falling to the ground, as the Gamabunta was forced to dispel during the Kyuubi's final attempt to escape, Minato protected Naruto's body from the fall.

Smiling sadly at his son as he lay dying, Minato spoke weakly, "Naruto, I know that one day, you'll set all of this right my son... and Naruto, I-I'm sorry."

And with that the great Yondaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves died. The many Shinobi, not knowing exactly what had occurred, but knowing that the Kyuubi was gone, burst out in cheers. Those few who knew what had truly occurred however bowed their heads in sadness, the fight had been won, but at a great cost.

* * *

Thankyou, for reading and remember to review. I've got a few other things I'm working on at the moment as well, so I'm generally going to be concentrating on the ones that more people enjoy.

For Pairing's in this story, no final decisions have been made, so feel free to suggest anything. I'll admit currently I'm tempted to do Naruto/Virgo, but I am open to suggestions. I doubt that I'm going to do a Harem this time so please keep that in mind. Also I'm not going to do Naruto/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata or Naruto/Erza, there's plenty of good stories with those pairings already, I want to try something a bit diffrent.

I'm also interested in putting other Fairy Tail characters into this story provided I can find a way to make them fit into the world. If theres a particular character you want to see than tell me.

I'm also open to idea's for team suggestions so feel free to suggest ideas for that.

If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask them and I'll answer in the next chapter.

Finally, in case anyone hasn't figured out what the first spirit Naruto will recieve will be, I'll give you a hint, It's the other main character besides Naruto in this story.

Please Review.


	2. Open the Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

First of all, here are the answers to some of the questions you've asked.

**Q: Is Ophiuchus going to be in this story?**

A: I actually completely forgot about him while writing the challenge. Since it's not a silver Key than Ophiuchus is allowed. In this story, I have some idea's for him but you're going to have to wait and see.

**Q: What is the pairing going to be?**

A: I've got the notes on the paring further down in the Authors notes.

**Q: How are the keys passed along?**

A: There are a few ways the keys can be passed along, the first as seen in the last chapter is when one wielder Chooses to pass them on to someone else. The next is if the user makes arrangements for when they die with the spirit, in which case the spirit will deliver the key to its next wielder, though this is uncommon. Finally the keys can be taken by force by Killing their previous user, in which case the next person, usually the person who kills them, that picks up the key inherits it

Feel free to ask any questions you may have.

I just want to clarify a few points about this story now to avoid confusion later on.

The power of the celestial spirits scales depending on who their summoner is, roughly though, the spirits are on the same level as their summoner or above. They also use their summoners Chakra for techniques, so for someone such as Naruto who has an incredibly high level of chakra, even at the beginning of the series, the spirits they summon will be more powerful. Virgo depends on Naruto for combination attacks so combined they could be roughly considered to be around a High Genin/Low Chunin level at the beginning of the series. The spirits themselves are also roughly overall equal in powers, they all posses different abilities that makes all of them suited for different situations.

The ten wizard saints in this story are considered the 10 most powerful people alive by themselves. As such, people who hold one of the keys or tailed beasts can not join, though if a member receives one while holding a position within the Ten Wizard Saints than they may keep their position. As such Naruto due to holding both the Nine-tails and Virgo's key, is ineligible to join. The ten wizard saints must also be allied with a legally recognised village or country.

I've also got a small challenge for everyone, I've made a generalisation of what the spirits overall abilities are and the signed in reviewer who can get the most right of these will be able to request a (Narutoised) Fairy Tail Character or Arc to be placed in this story. If it's a tie than first reviewer wins. I'll be revealing the answers within the next Chapter. Also anyone who can guess more than six will be mentioned in the Authors note next chapter. I should note however that their abilities have been changed slightly to fit in to the Naruto universe, in most cases I would say that their more powerful and extra abilities have been given. Since I doubt anyone would get this one (Since it's entirely based around an extra ability I've given), I'll note that Pisces is the fire expert (He'll still fight like in canon though mainly, so don't worry about me changing his abilities to much, same for all of them). I'll also give a more full on, though still rather generalised, explination of each of their abilities next chapter. Here are the twelve diffrent ability generalisations:

Water Expert -

Lightning Expert -

Genjutsu Expert -

Kinjustu/Fuinjutsu Expert -

Wind Expert -

Fire Expert -

Earth Expert -

Long Range Expert -

Kenjutsu Expert -

Taijutsu Expert -

Chakra-based Weaponry Expert -

Transformation Expert -

I've also decided to add other Fairy Tail characters into this. Please note, as mentioned in the challenge last chapter, there back stories and abilities won't be exactly the same as I had to try and fit them into the Naruto world, though they will be as similar as possible to the originals. I've also edited the ages of a few of them to fit in, so don't expect everyone to be the same age as in canon Fairy Tail.

Finally a note on the pairing, I've decided on a list of possible pairings that I think could work in this story, so feel free to give me your opinions, though the final decision will be up to me, the options are (At the moment and in descending order of my own preference at the moment) Naruto/Virgo, Naruto/Aries, Naruto/Levy, Naruto/Wendy and Naruto/Mirajane. I have reasons for and against all of them so I haven't really made a decision, though again, at the moment I'm leaning towards Naruto/Virgo or Naruto/Aries. It won't be till the end of the Chunin exams till I make a final decision however. (If I'm doing a crossover than I tend to prefer doing a crossover pairing as the main one)

So here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

"_Who... was that?"_

Deep in the Depths of the Naka river, one man floated by unmoving. This man had short un-kept black hair along with a well a relatively broad nose. He wore a high collared, dark outfit with a red and white fan like symbol on its back. Finally his two eye sockets were empty, and it looked like they had recently been ripped out unwillingly and were still bleeding.

"_I don't know who that was, but... it wasn't Itachi."_

* * *

_Earlier that day._

On the banks of the Naka River, one man stood, this man had black hair that framed his face as well as a low ponytail that reached his upper back. He also wore the standard Konohagakure fore-head protector. His clothing consisted of a black shirt with a red and white fan on the back, and pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back.

"Itachi!" A nearby voice called out running towards him. The newcomer had short un-kept black hair and wore a high-collared dark out fit with the same red and white fan like symbol on it's back. Finally one of the man's eyes were firmly shut with some blood continually bleeding out.

Itachi turned to face the man with a nod, "Shisui."

"Itachi," The man said stopping to catch his breath, "They stopped me before, I could do it."

Itachi gave the man a disinterested look.

Having caught his breath Shisui continued, "Before I could go through with the plan to use Kotoamatsukami to stop them, I ran into Danzo. He wants our clan to start to do the plan Itachi, he's just looking for an excuse to kill them!"

Shaking his fist angrily Shisui continued, "He tried to stop me, so I had to make a run for it, though it did cost me." He continued pointing to his shut eye, "What are we going to do now?"

"Then they're traitors," The other Uchiha monotoned, "Their traitors and traitors need to be eliminated."

"What!" Shisui exclaimed in shock and anger, "Itachi, what are you saying! They may be traitors but they're still our clan, how can you think like that!"

"They're traitors and traitors must be eliminated," Itachi monotoned once more.

"Are you listening to yourself!" Shisui said angrily, Grabbing Itachi and starting to rapidly shake him, Shisui continued, "What's wrong with you Itachi, don't you want to save them! This was your idea in the first place to stop them, remember! What happened to the Itachi that didn't want anyone to die!"

Smirking Itachi reached up and grabbed one of Shisui's arms before speaking, "I'm sure that Itachi does want to save them..."

"What!" Shisui watched in horror as Itachi's form began to change, transforming into an exact replica of Shisui.

"But unfortunately for you, he's not here right now." The being finished with a cruel smile, in Shisui's voice.

"I didn't feel any Chakra, "Shisui said in horror and amazement, "Who is this guy?"

"Unfortunately, our conversation has to come to an end," The Shisui look alike finished in a cruel tone, before his single black coloured eye switched into the red and black shuriken like appearance of the Mangekyo Sharingan, much to Shisui's horror.

"Pull out your other eye and give it to me," The Shisui look alike said activating the Kotomatsukami, "Pull out your other eye, give it to me and then go drown yourself in the river."

Shisui struggled for a few moments before the jutsu took effect, "Yes of course." He monotone before grabbing a kunai and proceeding to use it to tear his eye out of the socket. Handing it over to his look alike he then went and dived into the river.

* * *

_Present_

"_How could someone do that?" _Shisui thought to himself floating in the river, _"To be able to completely transform into another person and copy their abilities, and then use them against the original. It didn't even use any Charka, what kind of creature could do... Wait couldn't one of the Celestial Spirits... Gemini I think it was, couldn't Gemini transform into anything? But that would mean that someone would have to hold Gemini's key. Danzo!"_

With a great deal of effort, Shisui moved his arm slowly towards his pockets. Reaching in he pulled out a golden key. The key itself was also intricately designed with a heart shaped centre and simple curves spiralling from the top and the bottom. The end of the key itself was also shaped like a heart, and on the handle was a symbol that looked like the letters M and J combined together.

"_At least I managed to hide this from them," _Shisui thought smiling, _"It's bad enough that the bastard already has one of the key's with him, and who knows whether or not he has more. At least l managed to stop him from getting a chance to use this one."_

Smiling to himself once more, Shisui let go of the key and let it float down the river, _"I just got that on my last mission too, I didn't even get a chance to make a contract yet, let alone use the damn thing. I guess at least this way Danzo won't get a chance to use it either."_

Letting the Key float away, Shisui Uchiha finally drowned.

* * *

_Streets of Konoha, that afternoon_

Through the streets of the hidden leaf village, the young, unknowing container of the Nine-tailed demon fox ran. The boy, Naruto Uzumaki was around nine years old, and wore a black and orange tracksuit with a red swirl on the back. He also had bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair, his most noticeable feature however was likely the three whisker like marks on his cheeks.

Despite what some would expect, Naruto was not running because of his status as the demon container, but rather because after his recent spar with his rival Sasuke in the academy, his sensei Iruka had given him a new set of practice Kunai to use and as such he was dashing towards his favourite training ground.

As Naruto ran through the streets, the reaction from the villagers was largely varied, some looked at him in annoyance due to him disrupting the peace, while others offered a small smile and a wave to the boy, and some even openly glared at him. The majority of the population however didn't even take notice of the boy, or sported an uneasy expression on their face.

The few glares did nothing to stop the boys exuberance however, and he ran through with a smile on his face, waving excitedly back to those who waved or greeted him.

As Naruto ran through the village park, he stopped for a moment to look at a statue in it's very centre, his gaze filled with admiration.

The statue was of two men, the first man the statue resembled was fairly tall with spiky hair, and was dressed in what appeared to be the standard Jonin outfit, with a long, short sleeved cloak over it. On the man's head, displayed proudly was a Konoha forehead protector. The other man the statue resembled wore a dark suit, with its jacket left unbuttoned, this man, like the other also appeared to have spiky hair, but it was shaped more like a lions. Even the youngest child in Konoha could tell you who the two men this statue was made to resemble were, the first was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the legendary yellow flash of the leaf who had lead the Leaf's forces to victory in the last great shinobi war, as well as a legendary warrior who had defeated the Nine-tails at the cost of his own life. The other's figures form was less well known but his name legendary none the less, Leo the Lion, the leader of the Zodiac 12 and a legend in his own right, one of the legendary spirits who had fought against the Juubi in legend... and won. It was known his key was possessed by the Yondaime and he was used in the battle against the Nine-tails, in which he had managed to single-handedly hold it off until the Yondaime arrived. Although it was common knowledge that spirits like him couldn't die, he had disappeared after the attack, never to resurface. It was through the combined efforts of these two brave warriors that the Kyuubi was defeated, with the leaf suffering far fewer casualties then expected.

Tearing his gaze away from the statue, and taking off once more, he swore to himself once more that he would become like the Legendary Hokage and the spirit... He had no idea just how right he was.

* * *

_3 Hours later_

Collapsing to the ground in exhaustion, Naruto panted.

"Maybe... I... went a... little too... far." Naruto, said to himself panting all the while.

After having left the park earlier on in the day, Naruto had continued on to his favourite training spot, a training ground just outside the Uchiha clan complex, that was connected to the Naka River, the training ground itself was very simple, containing a few trees to and targets to practice with, along with a large grassy area with incredibly good visibility. The training ground itself, was one of the more simplistic ones in the village, and thus one of the few that were open to academy students, if not the civilian population of the village in general. It was formerly used as the training grounds for academy level student's in the clan, however it had fallen in to relative disuse by the clan after a more private training ground was established in the compound. Naruto had discovered it one day, while running away from pursuers after a prank he had pulled, and had since then used it whenever he wished to train.

Having regained his breath, Naruto stood up and began to regather his practice weaponry, which had been scattered around the field, during his practice and glowed under the twilight sun.

"I can't wait to show Iruka Sensei how much better I am now." Naruto said with a grin, while gathering up the last of the kunai.

As he left the field and went to walk home, he saw something glittering from the nearby riverbed.

"Did I miss one?" Naruto asked in confusion before running over, to pick the object up.

The object however, was not a kunai or a shuriken, like the boy had initially thought, but was instead a golden key.

"Huh, what's this? Did someone lose it?" Naruto asked to himself, inspecting the key, "HEY DID SOMEONE DROP THIS?"

Hearing no response, Naruto concluded that he was all alone.

"I guess I'll go search for whoever owns this then..." At this point his stomach let out a pointed growl, and he was unable to stop himself from yawning out of exhaustion, "Maybe I'll look tomorrow instead."

And with this Naruto scampered off.

* * *

Arriving back at his apartment Naruto ate a quick meal of instant ramen, before placing the key he found on the table. After making another quick mental note to himself to look for the keys owner the next day, he then went to take a bath. Unknown by the young boy however, he had accidently leaked a small amount of chakra into the key, which soon after he had left the room began to glow.

After hopping out of the bath, and getting dressed, Naruto left the bathroom giving off a yawn, while walking through and preparing to toss his dirty clothes into a pile (Which he would then wash on the weekend)

"Hello Master." Hearing the voice, Naruto turned to see tall and overweight woman, with a brutish face, glowing eyes and pink hair with two pony tails, in a maids outfit. The woman was also giving a bow to him, something that looked rather awkward considering her shape.

It took Naruto a few seconds to get over his shock before he started screaming "There's a big, ugly, gorilla lady in my room!"

"You don't like my appearance?" The maid asked the boy, seemingly not offended by his words at all. Seeing Naruto's hurried nods, a bright light began to glow below her, causing Naruto to quickly cover his eyes.

"Perhaps this form is more to your liking?" Hearing the different sounding voice, Naruto unshielded his eye's to find that the woman's form had changed, her outfits design had undergone slight changes, it was still notably a maid's outfit however the colour combination and style had changed, her hair had also changed in style and become shorter, her eyes no longer glowed and were now a deep blue colour. Chains were shackled around her wrists and most notably her overall body shape had changed, becoming rather petite especially in comparison to her previous form.

"What?... But how... Why?..." Naruto babbled out trying to make sense of the girls sudden change in shape.

"I'm a very loyal spirit who'll do anything to please her summoner," Virgo began, "So I try to take on whatever form my summoner will find most appealing... Is this form not to your tastes? I can change again if you would prefer?"

"No, no, it's fine," Naruto said waving his hands in front of his face comically, "Just pick whatever form you'd prefer."

"You... want me to pick?" Virgo asked, somewhat confused.

"Sure, just pick whatever one you want."

Virgo looked at him for a moment before deciding, "I suppose this form is my natural one, is that alright with you master?"

"Yeah it's fine, who are you anyway and why did you keep calling me master?" Naruto said giving the maiden a smile.

"My name is Virgo," The maid said, once more bowing to him, "And I call you master because you were the one who summoned me."

"Well, stop it, you don't have to call me master." Naruto complained

"Would you prefer I called you King?"

"No," Naruto said looking at her confused.

"What about Prince?"

"No" Naruto said again, a mark of irritation appearing on him.

"Sir?"

"NO! Just call me by my name!" Naruto yelled out.

"I apologise master, but I don't know your name, will I be punished?" Virgo asked.

"I'm not going to punish you for not knowing my name, It's Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto finished giving the girl the nice guy pose.

"Very well then Lord Naruto," Virgo said, looking somewhat disappointed, "But please don't hesitate to punish me if you believe it necessary."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak again before shutting it, realising that this would likely be the best he would get from the Maiden.

"What a weird day, first I find that key and then this Virgo lady showed up in my apartment..." Naruto mumbled to himself while pacing before stopping dead in his tracks, "Wait a second, weird golden key... Spirit... Virgo... YOU'RE ONE OF THE CELESTIAL SPIRITS!" He finished shouting and pointing at Virgo.

"My apologies Lord Naruto, I thought you were already aware of that when you summoned me. Will I be punished for not telling you sooner?" Virgo asked

"NO!" Naruto shouted, somewhat annoyed at the girl's constant questioning about punishment, "But I didn't summon you!"

Virgo was somewhat surprised at the claim but managed to hide it well, "I don't understand Lord Naruto, I am certain it was you who summoned me, you were the one to use chakra with the key to do so, as I had no summoner before this point, that makes you my new summoner."

"But, I couldn't have, I used nearly all my Chakra up from training!" Naruto responded.

"I can see that," Virgo began, "But was it not possible that you used that secondary source?"

"Secondary Source?" Naruto asked confused

"Yes, you seem to have a secondary source of demonic chakra locked away behind your primary one." Virgo concluded.

"HOW DO I HAVE DEMON CHARKA INSIDE ME?"

"If I may, Lord Naruto." Virgo began and continuing after Naruto gave her a nod, "I recognise that Chakra as belonging to one of the nine-tailed beasts, given the amount that you have, I would guess the Kyuubi."

"I have the Kyuubi inside me!" Naruto cried out in shock before turning solemn, "That must be why, why everyone wants to stay away from me. I'm the Kyuubi."

"Lord Naruto," Virgo began to admonish, "I'm afraid you are mistaken, you are not the Nine-tailed fox, your two sources of chakra are both mostly separate and more notably your attitude is different as well. Finally, only humans are capable of summoning spirits such as myself."

"Y-you mean I-I'm not t-the fox." Naruto said stammering while crying.

"No, you are not." Virgo confirmed

"THANKYOU!" Naruto cried out tackling the spirit into a hug.

Virgo managed to hold her ground, and awkwardly stretched her arms around the boy into a hug. After staying like this for a few minutes, Naruto's cries died down and he fell asleep while hugging the spirit.

Virgo simply carried the boy to his room and placed him on his bed.

* * *

Thank you for Reading and remember to review.

Just to clarify a point made within this chapter, the village doesn't treat Naruto as harshly because, due to the intervention of Leo/Loke, the damage done by the Nine-Tails attack was far less severe. As such instead of hating or ignoring him, the majority of the populace instead are weary of him, while they would prefer not to talk or go near him, they're not going to be outright cruel if he asks a question or wants to buy something from them, while there are still exceptions, the majority share this view.

This also means that Naruto's overall character has changed slightly, although he still wants the villagers respect he's not quite as desperate to receive it, so while he's pretty much the same personality wise, he'll be a bit smarter and stronger than in canon, he's not going to win rookie of the year, but he probably won't be dead-last either. I tried to show this by having him already wearing the Shippuden outfit, congradulations to those who figured that out.

I'll be mentioning team options next chapter as well, so be sure to give me your input next chapter. I've already decided who one of Naruto's teammates will be as well as his Sensei, your going to have to wait and see to find out who, but I still haven't chosen the third member yet.

Finally, just so I don't get any complaints about getting the timeline of events wrong, I've increased EVERY Naruto characters age by two years, as well as delayed the graduation for two years as well. The reasons for this will become aparent in the next couple of chapters.

Here are the current (Known) key holders:

Naruto Uzumaki – Virgo

Jiraiya – Leo

Tsunade – Aries

Danzo Shimura - Gemini

Please Review


	3. A Contract Forged

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

I'm probably going to have a major time skip after this chapter to the graduation day, a.k.a the start of the series of Naruto proper. In all honesty I have nothing planned between this chapter and that point that couldn't be explained in a single paragraph in the next chapter. I suppose while I could still try, it would have no real impact on the story overall, and would probably just bore everyone anyway.

I also just want to make a note about character bashing in this fic, I'm not going to be doing it. I understand that there are multiple Naruto characters, in particular Sakura and Sasuke, that many people don't like. I'm not overly fond of them either, but for those who are I am going to try to give them a fair go. I understand that a lot of people won't like them anyway, but hey at least I gave it a shot for those who do.

Finally, here's the answers to the challenge last time:

Water Expert - Aquarius

Lightning Expert - Libra

Genjutsu Expert - Aries

Kinjustu/Fuinjutsu Expert - Capricorn

Wind Expert - Scorpio

Fire Expert - Pisces

Earth Expert - Virgo

Long Range Expert - Sagittarius

Kenjutsu Expert - Cancer

Taijutsu Expert - Leo

Chakra-based Weaponry Expert – Taurus

Transformation Expert - Gemini

The reviewers who got more than six were: **Meteorthunder3 **and **kinglugia**

And the winner is: **Meteorthunder3**! Congratulations, I'll contact you soon about the reward if I have not done so already.

I've got another challenge at the end of this chapter if you want to have your name mentioned next chapter, and this one is open to Guest Reviewers as well.

Also please remember to review, the more I recieve the quicker I'll generally update.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

On a bed, in a small apartment room, a blonde boy slept, the clock next to his bed reading 9:30, on the wall in the room was also a calendar, on the top of the calendar an image of a Ram was displayed, and below that numerous dates. The dates had been crossed off rather messily, apart from the last crossed off date, a Thursday, which had a neat line going through it.

Waking up, Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eye's, and yawned, "What a crazy dream."

Wide awake Naruto looked around his room and was met with the strangest site he had ever seen in his entire life, his room was clean. Walking out and observing the rest of his apartment, Naruto was shocked to find that this plague of cleanness his spread throughout his entire apartment.

Stunned, Naruto yelled out in shock, "WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Good morning, Lord Naruto." Naruto looked over to see Virgo bowing.

"Virgo!" Naruto yelled out, "Did you clean my apartment?"

"Yes, Lord Naruto," The maiden confirmed, "Is it not to your liking, will I be punished?

"No, no it's fine," Naruto said waving his hands, "I'm just a bit surprised... and I'M NOT GOING TO PUNISH YOU!"

"Very well then Lord Naruto," Virgo spoke again, "I have prepared breakfast for you, as well as a meal for you to eat for lunch today."

"Thanks Virgo!" Naruto said excitedly, before eating.

After taking the first bite of the meal, Naruto's eyes shone, "This is one of the best things I've ever eaten, thanks Virgo!"

"I'm glad you like it Lord Naruto." Virgo spoke.

After he finished his breakfast, Naruto now wide awake began to realise the impact of what Virgo being in his apartment meant, "Wait if your here, then... that wasn't a dream."

Feeling depressed Naruto looked over at Virgo once more, "Hey Virgo, thanks for yesterday, I mean. I probably would have reacted a lot worse if it wasn't for you."

"It was no problem Lord Naruto," Virgo spoke, "I only spoke the truth."

"Well thanks anyway," Naruto said with a smile, before speaking again, "Say Virgo, not to be rude or any thing but, why are you still here?"

"We still have to sort out the details of our contract Lord Naruto," Virgo answered

"Our Contract?" Naruto asked confused

"A contract is a bond between a spirit, such as myself, and their summoner, which would be you" The Maiden began, "Depending on the spirit, what the contract is changes. For most of us though, including myself, the contract is usually centred around what days we are allowed to be summoned."

"Usually?"

"It depends on the spirit, Lord Naruto, one of the others instead of setting a specific day to allow herself to be summoned, instead informs her summoner of a period of time after being summoned in which they are not allowed to summon her again." Virgo explained.

"Alright, when am I allowed to summon you then Virgo?" Naruto asked, paying full attention to the spirit.

"I will allow you to summon me five days of the week Lord Naruto," Virgo said, "One of the two days I receive off will be a Sunday, however the other you may pick. On the days I have off you may not summon me, unless you are in a life or death situation, in which case I will assist, but you must grant me a week off after that point. If you break this contract by summoning me on one of those days, without that reason, I will immediately return to the spirit world and the one week penalty will be enforced. Do you understand so far, Lord Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head happily, "Yep, I got it."

"I apologise for questioning you, Lord Naruto." Virgo said with a bow, "Will I be punished for doing so?"

"NO!" Naruto shouted back.

"I see, very well then." Virgo said disappointed, before continuing, "You may also not summon me for an hour after sending me back to the spirit realm, even should you try, my gate will not open during that time, so be careful when sending me back. Should you ever wish to summon me, on one of the days I have off for a non life or death situation, you may contact me to try and make arrangements to do so, on one of the days in which you are allowed to summon me. Finally if necessary our contract may be renegotiated at a later day, provided both of us give our consent to the new arrangements."

"So, I've just got to pick a day not to summon you?" Naruto asked

"That is correct," Virgo stated, "On the unlikely chance that you ever receive another spirit, I would also recommend that you arrange your contract with them so that you can summon at least one of us on every day of the week."

"Ok, um any suggestions?" Naruto asked, having no idea for what day he should pick.

"I would recommend Lord Naruto, that you should not pick the day before or after Sunday, in order to maximise the possible time you can summon me, I would recommend Wednesday or Thursday, as the time you pick." Virgo suggested.

"Ok Wednesday it is then, I did already summon you on a Thursday after all." Naruto said, sheepishly.

"Yesterday was your first time summoning me Lord Naruto," The maiden said calmly, "You may still select that day, if you so wish."

"Nah, I'll just go with Wednesday," Naruto said smiling.

"As you wish then," Virgo said, "Do you have any more questions?"

"Um... well..." Naruto started to say, hesitantly.

"Is there something wrong, Lord Naruto." Virgo asked

"No, it's just...What can you do exactly?" Naruto blurted out, embarrassed.

"I apologise for not mentioning already, Lord Naruto, I will expect punishment later for failing to do so," Virgo stated. "I am proficient in many areas as you've seen, including cooking, cleaning..."

"I meant in fighting!" Naruto shouted out, "And I'm not going to punish you!"

"Very well then," Virgo said disappointed, "I posses skills in utilising my chains for combat, as well as high natural strength and adequate Taijutsu skill. I also posses knowledge in utilising D-rank Ninjutsu. I am highly proficient however in the use of numerous Earth Style Techniques, in particular the Earth Style: Diver technique, which I can easily use to place traps over a battle field. Like all spirits I am also rather sturdy, meaning I can recover from damage rather easily. However I do rely on your Chakra supplies to perform techniques. I'm also capable of fighting in collaboration with ease, especially with you and any other spirits you may summon, and to a lesser extent, whatever teammates you may have."

"Ok then, How do I summon you again?" Naruto asked.

"If you wish to summon me once more, simply channel Chakra into the key, and my gate will open" Virgo explained, "To conserve Chakra, it will be easier to use a medium to do so, for my key, this medium is Earth. It will also help conserve Chakra if, while opening my gate you cry out, 'Open the Gate of the Maiden, Virgo'."

"Ok, one more question, How do you get sent back?" Naruto said.

"I can be sent back to my realm in a multitude of ways, the first and best way, would be for me to finish the tasks you have assigned me, and then you send me back. The second would be if I sustained what would be a lethal injury for a human, I would be sent back in that case as well. You may also attempt to force my gate shut, by holding my key and forcing Chakra through it, though this isn't recommended. Finally, my gate will usually shut by itself if opened for longer than twenty-four hours in this realms time." Virgo said.

"Ok, I can't wait to show everyone, that I've got an awesome spirit." Naruto cheered

"Lord Naruto, it is... not recommended, that you freely talk about possessing my key," Virgo said hesitantly.

"What?" Naruto asked stopping his cheering.

"The most frequent way my key is normally passed on is due to my former summoners being killed," Virgo explained, "Given your age and status, you would be considered to be an easy target and my key, easily obtained."

"So, if I tell anyone, I'm probably going to die!" Naruto exclaimed in horror.

"Not exactly, but I would still recommend that you do not spread this information carelessly." Virgo stated.

"Ok," Naruto finished slurping his breakfast, before glancing at the clock, "Ah, I'm late, Iruka Sensei's going to kill me!"

While Naruto was scrambling around trying to find his things, Virgo stated, "Lord Naruto, your supplies have already been packed and are ready for you at the door." She stopped for a few seconds before asking the next question, "Will I be punished for not informing you of the time?"

"Thanks Virgo, and NO!" The boy said hurriedly before grabbing his things and running out the door, "Bye Virgo!"

"Goodbye Lord Naruto, please don't hesitate to punish me next time." Virgo said with a bow.

"I'M NOT GOING TO PUNISH YOU!" Naruto said, running as Virgo disappeared from the room.

* * *

_The Academy_

Inside his classroom at the academy, the young instructor Iruka Umino was giving a lecture to his usually rowdy students, to help make them the finest future shinobi for the hidden leaf. Inwardly however, he was worried about the fact that one of his favourite students Naruto Uzumaki was missing. Iruka was one of the few who not only did not hate the boy, but actually cared for him like a little brother, something made even more surprising by the fact that Iruka used to be part of the group that hated him the most. Iruka's lecture was soon interrupted by the door to his classroom slaming open.

Standing in the doorway, with everyone in the classroom staring, was Naruto, who had a apologetic grin on his face and was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry I'm late Iruka Sensei!"

Iruka pinched his nose in frustration, "Just get to your seat, I'll deal with this later."

Moving forward, Naruto took a quick look around the room, trying to find an empty seat, as well as seeing who was there.

Sitting in the corner of the front row and looking rather nervous was Hinata Hyuuga. A member of the Hyuuga, she possessed the Byakugan and excellent abilities with Taijutsu. Despite this however, Hinata was considered somewhat of a failure by her clan, and as a result had low self confidence. She also had a massive crush on Naruto, something that almost everyone apart from said boy knew about.

Next to Hinata was her best and only friend, Levy McGarden. Levy was born into a civilian family and as such didn't have access to most of the additional resources that those from ninja families can boast of. However despite this set back she was one of the better Genjutsu users in the class, and was known to have an interest in seals. She along with Hinata, were two of the only non-fangirls in the class, amongst it's female population.

Sitting in the back corner of the room was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the son of clan head Fugaku, and was one of the strongest members of the class, as well as a primary target for fangirls. Sasuke was quiet and standoffish by nature, but had a small friendship with some of the other boys in the class, namely Gray and Shino.

Sitting next to Sasuke was Grey Fullbuster. A refuge from Kiri, Gray possessed a bloodline ability of Ice release, which allowed him to create and control ice at will. Although somewhat serious Gray was a fairly laid back person, something that allowed him to get along with most members of the class, however he spent most of his time with Shino and on the rare occastions that he could escape his fangirls, Sasuke.

On the other side of Gray was Shino Aburame. A member of the bug using Aburame clan, Shino excelled in using his bugs for tracking and combat purposes. A reclusive person, Shino often wore high collared shirts and sunglasses, no matter the weather.

Shikamaru Nara was seated in the left most desk of the middle row. One of the smartest members of the class, Shikamaru was also known for being the laziest student in the entire academy. As a member of the Nara clan, Shikamaru was capable of manipulating Shadows in combat. He was also best friends with Choji, and often hung out with Kiba and Naruto.

On the rightmost desk of the row was Ino Yamanaka. One of the strongest contenders for top Kunoichi, Ino was also one of the Uchiha's two most aggressive and loud fangirls, along with her former best friend Sakura Haruno. The ability of her clan was to enter peoples minds, either to control someone's body or read their thoughts. A member of the Sasuke Fangirl Horde, she spent most of her time chasing after the boy, however she was also childhood friends with Shikamaru and Choji, and was considered to be the most tolerable of the fangirls in the class.

Sitting in the middle of the two and acting as somewhat of a buffer was Choji Akamichi. Choji's clan had the ability to expand the size of their body, and members of his clan were often placed into teams with members of the Nara and Yamanaka clans. A friendly person by nature, Choji got along well with most of the people in the class, and was a childhood friend of both Shikamaru and Ino. He also frequently hung out with Naruto and Kiba as well.

Sitting off to the side of the room and looking rather put out, was Sasuke's biggest fangirl, Sakura Haruno. Sakura was one of the loudest members of the class, and had one civilian and one Shinobi parent. She was one of the most knowledgeable members of the class in book work, and had excellent chakra control. Like Ino she spent most of her time with the Sasuke Fangirl Horde, however she lacked any friends outside of it.

Sitting next to the fangirl, and also looking rather miserable was Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba was a rather hot headed individual, something that caused him to get into numerous fights with other members of the class, in particular Naruto and Gray. Despite this however, Kiba was an incredibly loyal indivual who was devoted to his friends, and would always back them up. Like all Inuzuka, Kiba had his own canine partner, Akamaru, who helped him fight. He was also one of Naruto's best, and most perverted friends.

Many other students were also in the class, however these few were the only ones Naruto knew the names of.

As Naruto sat down in a desk off to the side, slightly embarrassed from all the attention he was receiving, Iruka began to speak again, "Now as I was saying before we were interrupted, who can name a member of the Zodiac Twelve, as well as what their abilities are believed to be?"

Hearing what the subject was, Naruto shot up. Seeing that no one else had raised their hand however, and unwilling to put himself in Iruka's scrutiny again today unless he had to, Naruto kept his hands down.

"I'll start then," Iruka said, when no one volunteered to go first "The first of the spirit's is the one that you all should know, Leo the Lion, he's apparently the leader of the Zodiac Twelve and is known as one of the most feared Taijustu fighters in all of the elemental nations. He's also known for his role in repelling the Kyuubi during it's attack nine years ago. Who can tell me any of the others?"

"Aries the Ram," The calm voice of Sasuke Uchiha called out, causing the fangirls to swoon "It can cast powerful Genjutsu techniques, and at one point belonged to my clan."

"Capricorn the Goat," Everyone turned their attention to see the blue haired girl, Levy McGarden speak, "It once belonged to the Senju clan, the other founding clan of our village, and it was known for being a strong fighter, as well as an expert in Fuinjutsu, it also apparently knew a variety of techniques that are forbidden now."

"Good work, Sasuke, Levy, does anyone else know any?" Iruka asked, before seeing Kiba slacking off, "KIBA!"

After the boy straightened up, Iruka asked, "Since you know this subject so well I'm sure you can tell me what another one of the spirits are?"

"Um, the fish... Pikeys right," Kiba said as everyone laughed at the boy while Iruka sweat dropped

"Well your half right," Iruka mumbled, "It's Pisces, the paired fish, and can you tell me what they can do?"

"Um, it can control fire can't it?" Kiba asked, "Oh and it can do awesome combo attacks, just like me and Akamaru!"

The dog, sitting on Kiba's head, yipped in response.

"Good enough," Iruka said, somewhat angrily, "Anyone else?"

"Aquarius the water bearer!" Sakura screeched out in response, "It has total control over water, and can create water as well, the Second Hokage also at one point possessed it's key!"

"Libra the heavenly scales!" Ino called out in response, not to be out done by her rival, "Libra is an expert in lightning techniques and can change Gravity as well!"

"Scorpio," Shino's calm voice cut in, "The scorpion, it has powerful wind attacks and can manipulate sand."

"Very good Shino," Iruka praised, "There's five more."

"Cancer," Everyone in the room looked towards Shikamaru who had barely lifted his head off the table, "The great crab, it's a high-speed kenjustu expert of some kind right... this is way to troublesome."

"Taurus," Choji called out following his best friend, "The Golden Bull. It's a Kenjutsu expert as well, it's stronger than Cancer though but not as fast, oh and it can use Chakra with it's weapons."

"Sagittarius, the Archer," Gray called out, imagining a horse in the shape of a man "It's a long range attack expert in every type of projectile, but it's best with a bow."

Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably, looking like she wished to say something, and after being nudged by Levy, slowly raised her hand

"Alright Hinata, do you know one?" Iruka asked calmly

"Um, G-Gemini the T-Twins," Hinata stuttered, embarrassed at all the attention she was receiving, "T-They can u-use d-different k-kinds of c-cloning techniques and ha-have an e-enhanced h-henge."

"Very good Hinata," Iruka complimented, causing said girl to smile and look towards her crush, Naruto. Naruto however was currently doodling in his note book, something that was quickly noticed by the teacher.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled out, while Naruto jolted up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "STOP FOOLING AROUND AND PAY ATTENTION!"

Calming down a bit Iruka spoke again, "Since you don't feel the need to pay any attention today Naruto, perhaps you can tell me what the last member of the zodiac is, and what they can do?"

"Um, which one's have already been mentioned?" Naruto asked, with a hint of embarrassment within his voice

Iruka let out a sigh before speaking, "If you'd been paying attention you would know this already, the one's mentioned so far have been Leo, Aries, Sagittarius, Gemini, Capricorn, Scorpio, Libra, `Pisces, Aquarius, Cancer and Taurus. Now what's the final member..."

"That's easy Iruka Sensei, it's Virgo." Naruto said cutting him off

"No Naruto," Iruka said sighing, "The answer is... Wait! What did you just say?"

"Um, I said it was Virgo Iruka Sensei." Naruto said again, looking at Iruka weirdly.

Around the rest of the classroom, most members of the class were waiting to hear Naruto get chewed out by Iruka, one of the few who wasn't however was Hinata who was looking down sadly, that was before Levy leant over and began to whisper something in her ear. Another student who reacted differently was Shikamaru, who narrowed his eyes in shock and confusion after hearing Naruto's statement.

As the class divided their attention between waiting to hear Naruto be chewed out, and the strangely beaming Hinata, Iruka broke out of his stupor and began to speak again.

"N-Naruto," Iruka began hesitantly as if it was too good to be true, "Your... right."

"WHAT!" The rest of the collective class as a whole yelled out.

"N-Naruto," Iruka continued as if his luck would run out at any time, "Can you tell me anything else about Virgo?"

"Sure Iruka Sensei," Naruto spoke, totally unaware of the looks of disbelief on most of his classmates faces, while also playing dumb a bit so as not to reveal his connection to the spirit "Virgo is known as the Maiden, and she's the best at using Earth Style techniques, and um, I think she can do other stuff too?"

Iruka sweat dropped, but congratulated the boy none the less, "Although you could have put it a bit more eloquently than that, you still got it right, so congratulations Naruto."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Sakura yelled across the room, "Why did you say she, how did you know it's a girl?"

"Um..." Naruto said, trying to by some time without revealing the truth.

"She is known as the maiden, Sakura," Levy spoke, while Naruto gave the Blunette a grateful look, "I think that means she's a girl."

While everyone else laughed, Naruto give Levy another thankful look, while she sat smiling and Sakura glared at her.

"QUIET!" Iruka yelled out and everyone silenced, "I think now would be a good time for a lunch break, I expect you back inside in an hour."

As everyone scrambled out, Iruka yelled over them once more, "NARUTO! I'll let you go out for lunch despite being late this once because of your... outstanding performance this morning, however I still expect to see you in detention this afternoon!"

"I won't Iruka Sensei!" Naruto yelled back, heading out the door.

As he ran out however, a small note fell out of his bag, or more specifically the spot it was stuck on his lunch container. While Naruto left blissfully unaware, the lazy Shikamaru began to walk out as well, seeing the note on the ground, he picked it up and began to read.

His eyes widened considerably, and his mouth opened wide, in shock over the papers contents before stuttering he spoke, "T-Troublesome"

Looking at his classmates retreating backs, as well as that of his teacher, Shikamaru grumbled to himself, "This is way too troublesome." And with that he stealthily placed the piece of paper in his pocket and walked after his friends.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

I've also pretty much decided on what the teams will be, so I would like everyone to give me their opinions on the following teams, I may change them slightly (Consider everything in **bold **to be locked in). The teams are:

Team 7: **Sasuke and Sakura **with **Kakashi **as their Sensei

Team 8: Shino, Kiba and **Hinata, **with Kurenai as their Sensei

Team 10: Shikamaru, **Ino **and Choji, with Asuma as their Sensei

Team 11: **Naruto, Levy **and Gray, with **?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.**as their Sensei

Note the name covered up by a question mark is a surprise; whoever guesses who it is will have their name mentioned next chapter. The only hints I'll give is that it's a Fairy Tail character, and the amount of question marks covering their name, is how many letters there are in their given name.

Also, I'm thinking about taking a challenge from Bloody Kangaroo, or more specifically his second Fairy Tail/Naruto challenge. I placed a copy of it on my profile so check it out. I'm wondering if people would be interested in reading it if I was to do so, here's a copy of the summary I've come up with for it at the moment:

_A demon container swept from his home, by a mysterious force. The abandoned daughter of a dragon and her feline companion. A kind hearted and amnesic girl with the power of animals. The mistress of a lost magic, the last of her home. And a celestial mage who seeks to become the greatest of her kind. United together under the banner of Cait Shelter, the five shall become one of the greatest of teams, and greatest of families._

Please give my your opinion on this as it will help me decide whether or not to write it, though it may be a few weeks before I place the first chapter up due to other obligations, I will have made a final decision on this by next chapter.

Please Review


	4. Mirajane the Demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

Wow, I got this chapter done fast! And it's my longest yet as well!

First of all the results of my guessing game last chapter. Although I had considered for a time all three of the most popular guesses (Gildarts, Mystogan and Mirajane), I decided on Mirajane. Gildarts was WAY too overpowered to put as Naruto's sensei, lets face it even after Narutoising his powers, I honestly can't see anyone apart from 9-tails chakra mode Naruto, Tobi, Madara or possibly one of the Kage being able to defeat him, among other reasons. Mystogan was a good choice for a Sensei for Naruto as well, but I had another idea (Which you'll find out about at the Chunin exams). As for why Mira's the best choice, read this chapter to find out!

The people who managed to guess this were: _rot anschauen drache kaiser, kinglugia, Toonking911, titus123, Fyrflame, Tsukuyomi God Of The Moon, RAitonJuTsU, _and_ okamiryuu._

I also want to make a quick note about the Narutoised abilities, I've changed every ones abilities slightly to match with the story, generally speaking most of the Fairy Tail characters abilities people should be able to guess. For example Gray and Juvia have the same bloodlines as Haku and Suigetsu, Bickslow is a puppeteer, and Levy is a Fuinjutsu user. That also means that I can't have all of them on the exact same side, e.g. Konoha, without them having ticked off every other major power on the continent. I can have them on the same side via alliances, but that's basically it.

I've also decided to take the Challenge, It will be a bit of time before I, well have the time to do it. So look forward to that.

Finally as always, please remember that more reviews = Happier and more motivated Dark = Chapters Sooner!

Here's Chapter 4, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Next up is Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka's voice called out across the room.

At the sound of Iruka's voice, at the back of the room a blonde haired boy, of about 14 or 15 stood up. On his cheeks were three whisker like marks, and clear blue eyes. He wore a orange jacket, with a black fur trimming lining the hood, open. Below he wore a plain black shirt, along with long orange pants and black shoes. Under his shirt, and hidden from view was a black belt, with the symbol of the maiden placed on the buckle, along with his key hanging on the side of his waist. (If it helps, try to imagine Leo's outfit as Loke, except in different colours and without the symbols or glasses)

Ever since he received Virgo's key, Naruto Uzumaki had undergone some radical changes. The first and most notable change was his attire. Ever since his clothes were destroyed one day while training, Virgo had brought him some clothing from the celestial spirit world. Like all outfits from the other world it had a special property, while not being as defensively effective as some of the more main stream shinobi outfits, it was unusually effective against ninjutsu, being able to absorb some of the damage from them with ease. The other major change was with his abilities, having trained with Virgo, his knowledge of the basic academy teachings and jutsu's had finally sunk in for the blonde. The only exception was the clone, after discovering he would never be able to perform the Jutsu properly due to his high chakra reserves, Virgo had taught him the Earth Clone instead. This had also led to the maiden teaching him a number of other Earth style techniques. He had also learnt how to fit in tandem with the spirit, making them a formidable duo. Unfortunately, being unable to summon Virgo casually within the academy, as well as his lack of skill regarding bookwork, had negatively affected his grades overall, making him still suffer in the rankings overall, but not as badly as he could have without Virgo's help. Naruto's personality had also changed somewhat, he was not as loud or as hyperactive as he was before, though he still pulled pranks occasionally and was still a bit immature. He had also, thanks to Virgo, gotten far more used to the weird quirks some people had.

"Alright Naruto, in order to pass the exam, you simply have to perform the three standard academy Justu's," Iruka explained sitting next to his assistant teacher and friend Mizuki.

"Um, Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto asked nervously, "The Hokage told me to hand this to you."

After being handed the note, Iruka read it quickly before speaking, "Alright Naruto, your excused from performing the Clone jutsu, you do realise that your overall grade will be affected by this?"

"Iruka," Mizuki interupted, "Can we really excuse him from performing the technique? All the other graduates had to perform it?"

"Hokage's orders," Iruka spoke, his voice filled with authority, "It has to do with his Chakra reserves, same as the situation with the kid from last year, it's just not possible for him to perform it correctly. Are you ready Naruto?"

Seeing Naruto's nod, Iruka continued, "We'll start with the Henge then; feel free to turn into whoever you want... BUT NO USING THAT OTHER TECHNIQUE OF YOURS!"

A few days before the graduation exam, while the class was practicing the henge, Naruto had unveiled his so called Sexy Jutsu on the class. The result was the entirety of the male half of the class falling to the ground with nose bleeds, most of the females trying to kill him, and Iruka giving him a lecture and detention afterwards, along with telling him to never perform the technique again (Naruto neglected to tell Iruka that along with Virgo he'd already come up with 2 others just like it). Considering that it was only half of the proper technique he used on him, it made him shudder to think what the full version would do to the class.

"Got it Iruka Sensei!" Naruto said cheerfully before concentrating, and going through hand seals, "**Henge!**"

As the smoke cleared, Iruka was shocked to see a copy of Leo, looking exactly like he does on the statues, and how Iruka remembered him from the night the Nine Tails attacked.

Before Iruka could speak, Mizuki chose to, putting up a kindly smile, "Well done Naruto, however as we don't really know what colour his outfit was, as well as the fact that you got the body shape slightly wrong, I'm going to have to penalise you for that."

Rolling his eyes at what Mizuki said, knowing from what Virgo told him that he'd gotten Leo's body shape and outfit perfectly right. However in order to keep his secret Naruto chose to accept the mark.

Having broken out of his stupor, Iruka spoke again, "Well done Naruto, next up is the Substitution."

Narrowing his eyes in concentration, Naruto rapidly went through hand seals, before substituting with the provided Chair.

"Excellent work Naruto!" Iruka said happily, while Mizuki was inwardly seething as he was unable to mark Naruto down for that part of the exam.

"Thanks, Iruka Sensei." Naruto said smiling.

"Normally at this point you would be asked to perform the Clone technique," Iruka began, "However as you are unable to, you will be given the option to perform another Jutsu instead to raise your marks, however you will not be able regain the lost marks fully. You are also not required to do this if either you do not wish to, or unable to."

Naruto was thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "Well there is one more trick I have..."

"Let's see it then Naruto." Iruka said encouragingly

Going through hand seals, Naruto shouted out, "**Earth Clone Jutsu"**

Rising from the ground next to Naruto, were two perfect clones of him made from Earth.

Iruka and Mizuki were both shocked at this, however this time it was Iruka who broke out of his stupor first, "Naruto... How did you..."

"I learnt it from a friend." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well, excellent work none the less," Iruka said with a kind smile, before turning to his partner, "Mizuki, do you think we could give Naruto full marks for this, he still technically managed to perform a Clone..."

"I'm afraid not Iruka," Mizuki said sadly, though inwardly he was cheering, "He still didn't manage to perform the right technique..."

Iruka gave Naruto and apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto returned with a small smile, "It's fine Sensei."

"However despite this," Iruka said smiling, "You still managed to pass congratulations!"

Reaching over to the box beside him Iruka pulled out a Leaf Headband, with a blue piece of cloth, "Here's your headband, report back to the academy on Friday for team assignments, and be sure to have your photo taken for your ID before then."

"Thanks Iruka Sensei!" Naruto said, letting out a cheer before leaving the room.

* * *

Outside the academy, Naruto watched as parents and friends comforted their children due to their failure, or congratulated them on their success. Naruto looked down sadly and spoke to himself, "Why does it have to be a Wednesday..."

Walking out of the room and seeing Naruto sad, Iruka looked at a clock before sighing and walking over to him.

"Hey Naruto," Iruka said causing the boy to look up, "How about Lunch? It's on me."

"Thanks Iruka Sensei," The boy said shooting up and following Iruka.

Meanwhile, Mizuki saw the two walking away and scowled, "Looks like I'll have to do it myself then..."

* * *

"Thanks again Iruka Sensei," Naruto said, digging into a bowl of his favourite Ramen, at one of his favourite places in the village, Ichiraku Ramen.

"No problem Naruto," Iruka said smiling, "Besides you deserve it after how well you did on your last exam."

"It was easy Sensei!" Naruto said his eyes filled with confidence, "I just had to practice a lot... I still don't see why we had to learn those simple Jutsu's though...

"YOU IDIOT!" Iruka shouted, though it was more good natured than anything else, "Weren't you paying attention at all in class."

"Sorry Iruka Sensei," Naruto said sheepishly, "I guess I wasn't paying attention that day."

"I guess I'll just have to explain it again then," Iruka said sighing.

Naruto nodded rather guiltily

"To start with, the Substitution is just plain useful," Iruka began, "It's helpful when you're trying to dodge attacks in the middle of a battle."

Naruto nodded conceding the point.

"The next is the clone technique" Iruka continued to explain, "You probably already know how useful this can be in distracting, as you also know there are more advanced levels as well, such as the Earth Clone. They all work somewhat similarly, so it's good to work from the basic one up to the more advanced clones."

Naruto again nodded.

"As for the Henge, apart from its already apparent usefulness in infiltration, it is also the first step to learning the more advanced and combat useful, Take over technique." Iruka finished

"Take over?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"It's also known as the solid or advanced Henge," Iruka clarified, "It uses more Chakra than the standard one but it actually allows the user to transform their body into what they change into."

"Why didn't you teach us about that one then?" Naruto grumbled.

"Again, it takes more chakra than the standard academy student could use," Iruka said, "In the time I've taught at the academy I've only seen one student who could use it properly..."

"How come that guy got to learn it then?" Naruto interrupted complaining

"His sister taught him," Iruka said sternly, "On top of that there are a few different styles of it, there wasn't really enough time to go into it in detail at the academy."

"What are they then Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly

"There's two main versions of it," Iruka began to explain, "The first is the style that other student used, It's known as Beast Soul, it allows the user to record the forms of their defeated enemies, and then transform either fully or partially into them. It can't copy blood limits though"

"Cool!" Naruto said his eyes shining.

"The other main version is known as Animal Soul, though I've never seen it personally," Iruka continued, "It allows the user to transform either a part of or their full body into that of an animal, and gain its abilities. It is possible of course for someone to learn more than one style of takeover, but most users only learn one, as they all work somewhat differently, and generally offer few advantages over the other style."

"You said there were two main styles," Naruto asked, "Does that mean there are other ones as well?"

Iruka looked hesitant for a moment before speaking, "There is... one other type that I've seen, if I tell you about it do you promise to not repeat this!"

Seeing Naruto's nod Iruka continued, "The final type, as far as I know can only be used by one person and isn't mentioned in any books or records, it's known as Satan Soul."

"Satan Soul?" Naruto asked.

"It's a special version of Take over used by one of my former teammates," Iruka explained, "I don't understand how it worked fully, but by using Yokai while she did the move, it allowed her to use the powers and forms of different demons, depending on how much of it she used to transform."

"Demons?" Naruto began, "You mean like...?"

"I don't think so," Iruka said.

"But then how could she use Yokai?" Naruto asked

"Well she..." Iruka began before pausing thoughtfully, "Well... I don't know exactly, I was too afraid of her to ask."

"What was your team like then Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked thoughtfully

"Well my team was a little dysfunctional," Iruka said chuckling, "I was the dead last in my year, so I was paired with both the top Shinobi and top Kunoichi of my year level."

"What was that like?" Naruto asked eagerly

"As you could probably expect, not great." Iruka confessed, "I was kind of a deadweight, I didn't have Mizuki's trap building skills, or my other teammates sheer destructive power."

"You got along with them eventually right Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked slightly less eagerly.

"Well I'm still friends with Mizuki to this day," Iruka said smiling fondly before his expression changed to one of regret, "As for my other teammate, she entered the first Chunin exams that our sensei would let us, and passed on the first try. I haven't really spoken to her since, I heard she's a high ranking Jonin now though."

"Oh ok then." Naruto said deflated.

"Don't worry Naruto," Iruka said with a smile, "You weren't the dead last like I was, and even if you were, I doubt you'd end up in the same position I was in on my team."

"Thanks Iruka Sensei," Naruto said brightening a bit.

"Besides your year level is a lot better than mine," Iruka said, "Mine was pretty bad, the only team that ended up making Chunin was mine, and even then no one besides my teammate made Jonin."

"I am still surprised though," Iruka continued, "When you started at the academy all those years ago, I honestly never expected you to graduate as well as you did."

"Well I had a little help." Naruto said smiling.

"Really?" Iruka asked, "From who?"

Realising he said a little too much, Naruto hesitated before speaking again, "Can you keep a secret Iruka Sensei."

"Naruto!" Iruka said sternly, "What's this about?"

"Please Sensei," Naruto pleaded, "Just promise!"

Iruka hesitated before sighing deeply, "Fine, I promise."

"Thanks Iruka sensei," Naruto said smiling, "The thing is, when I was nine, I kind of found this."

Reaching into his pocket, Naruto pulled out a golden key, and showed it to Iruka, who's eyes rapidly opened.

"N-Naruto," Iruka said stuttering in disbelief, "I-Is that..."

"Yep," Naruto confirmed, "It's Virgo's key."

"B-But How... What... When..." Iruka gaped.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Naruto apologised, "But Virgo said I shouldn't tell people about it."

"Virgo's right," Iruka agreed, "You shouldn't tell most people, however you should tell your teammates and Sensei about it at least, It could save yours and their lives."

"Alright Iruka Sensei," Naruto agreed

"Well Naruto," Iruka spoke again, "Can I meet it?"

"Her Iruka Sensei, Virgo's a girl not an It." Naruto admonished angrily.

Iruka looked guilty when he spoke again, realising how important it was for his student, "Sorry about that I..."

"Just don't do it again, Iruka Sensei," Naruto said sternly.

"Thanks," Iruka said, still looking a bit guilty, "Can I meet her then?"

"I can't summon her right now," Naruto said with a frown, seeing Iruka about to speak up he spoke again, "There's too many people around, and it's against my contract to summon her on a Wednesday or a Sunday."

Iruka was about to reprimand Naruto, thinking he was lying, before realising that he had more knowledge about the spirits, "Can you tell me what she's like then?"

"Virgo has a... Unique personality." Naruto said smiling fondly.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Iruka said.

"She's a maid that asks for punishment nearly every time I summon her." Naruto said deadpanning.

"I... see." Iruka said gaping, "Well at least it's better than the other thing..."

"You mean the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked

"Yeah... WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Iruka yelled gaping

"Virgo told me, a few years ago," Naruto said casually, "She's a celestial spirit, so she can detect Chakra like that."

"So you've known about it for years," Iruka said in shock, "Have you ever... Well... spoken to it?"

"No," Naruto said frowning, "Virgo said that I could, but I'd need to wait a few years, and I'd have to almost die before I could speak to it."

"Good thing you didn't try then," Iruka concluded smiling as the two men finished their ramen.

"Thanks for lunch Iruka Sensei!" Naruto said, getting up.

"No problem Naruto." Iruka said with a smile, "Don't forget that you've got to have an ID photo taken before team assignments on Friday!"

"I won't Iruka Sensei!" Naruto said taking off running back to his apartment while Iruka looked with a smile.

* * *

_That Night_

"That was almost too easy." Mizuki said smirking jumping through a series of trees, with the forbidden scroll tucked safely under his arm.

After Naruto had passed his graduation exam, foiling Mizuki's plan of tricking the boy into stealing the scroll for him. Mizuki had, while the Hokage was distracted with team assignments, broken into the tower and stolen the forbidden scroll. Unfortunately for him however, he's attempt was discovered rather quickly by the guards, and numerous ninja of the village were currently searching for him.

Stopping to rest for a moment, Mizuki smirked and took a quick look inside the scroll, "Perhaps if they hadn't let those demons run wild, it wouldn't have had to come to this..."

"MIZUKI!"

Mizuki looked over to see Iruka running towards him, calling out his name. Swearing quietly that the other instructor had seen him, Mizuki placed the scroll down and moved out to greet his friend.

"Iruka? What's wrong?" Mizuki asked placing a fake concerned look on his face.

"Mizuki..." Iruka began, ""I'm glad I found you; the village is on high alert right now, and all Chunin have been ordered to help with the search..."

"What for?" Mizuki asked, "Iruka, what's going on?"

"The forbidden scroll has been stolen," Iruka said hastily with some anger in his voice, "Someone broke into the Hokage's tower and took it, we need to find them."

"Alright Iruka," Mizuki said smiling kindly, "'I'll be right behind you."

As Iruka turned around and prepared to take off again, he felt a sharp pain in his back. When he turned to look he saw Mizuki smirking evilly, and the scoll in his hands. Iruka also noticed the large shuriken embedded in his back.

"M-Mizuki... Why?" Iruka asked in shock and pain.

"You don't know?" Mizuki bit out angrily, "I'm tired Iruka, tired of having my talents ignored! Tired of listening to a weak fool like the Hokage! And most of all tired of watching demons prosper in face of humans like ourselves!"

"M-Mizuki..." Iruka said sadly

"For 14 years Iruka! 14 Years, I've had to watch that demon brat grow stronger when he should have been put to death on the spot!" Mizuki said angrily, "And today was the final straw! I refuse to be a part of a village where a monster like that can become a ninja!"

"M-Mizuki, just because your angry about..." Iruka began before he was cut off again.

"Just because I'm angry about our team placements," Mizuki guessed scornfully, "Well why wouldn't I be? Just because I got placed in a team with the Dead-last and the Demon bitch!"

Mizuki chuckled before continuing, "I always hated you Iruka, did you know that? I actually considered us friends once, but then you had to go and get all the attention, our Sensei payed the most attention to you and the demon bitch, while I languished on my own. Me, the real genius of our team! I should be the Jonin! I should have all the respect! And when I give this to Lord Orochimaru I will!

"O-Orochimaru!" Iruka said in shock

"Who did you think I was stealing this for?" Mizuki said sarcastically, "Myself? I'm not stupid enough to steal the Forbidden Scroll from one of the five great villages without any backing. You couldn't really believe I was doing it for one of the other great villages either, could you? Iwa only signed the alliance treaty a few years ago, so they're not going to steal the scroll, Suna's in an alliance with Konoha as well. Kiri is in a civil war at the moment so they wouldn't be stupid enough to steal from Konoha either. Kumo might, but they'd probably kill me as soon as I got near the gate!"

"S-So you'd go to Orochimaru instead!" Iruka spat out.

"Lord Orochimaru offered me all the power I could dream of," Mizuki said with a smirk, "And unlike this hellhole, he doesn't let demons wander around freely!"

"A-And the kind of people he associates with, are any better?!" Iruka asked angrily

"Lord Orochimaru isn't a demon," Mizuki said with a mad smile, "He's a visionary!"

"MIZUKI!" Jumping out from a nearby tree in between the two men was a young woman, around 19 years old, she had long white hair which was slightly curly at the ends, along with two long bangs. The most unusual feature about her hair however, was a short upward front ponytail. She was dressed in the standard Konoha Jonin uniform.

"M-Mira!" Iruka and Mizuki called out in shock, with a hint of fear in their voices.

Regaining control of himself, Mizuki spoke again, "Well looks like the Demon Bitch herself has come out then!"

"Mizuki!" Mirajane called out sadly, "Can't you stop all of this? If you come along quietly I'll talk to the Hokage for you, Don't throw away your life by going with someone like Orochimaru!"

"Are you kidding?!" Mizuki called out crazed, "I'll have everything I deserve there is, wealth, power..."

The rest of what Mizuki was going to say was cut off by a kunai being shot from Mirajane's hand and lodging itself in his throat.

Her task complete, Mirajane looked over at Iruka, "Hello Iruka, It's been a while, how have you been?"

"U-Um, G-Good I-I G-Guess," Iruka said stuttering in fear and shock over the fact that Mirajane was being nice to him, "U-Um C-Could w-we possibly c-catch up a-after I've been to a h-hospital."

"Of Course," Mira replied smiling, "I'll take the Scroll back to the Hokage, is that alright with you?"

"I-It's f-fine," Iruka replied, "T-Thanks M-Mira."

"Anytime," Mira said smiling, before the medics arrived and she disappeared in a storm of leaves.

* * *

_1 hour later_

Inside the Hokage's office numerous Jonin stood waiting for their leader to begin to speak, or more specifically waiting for a certain perpetually late silver haired Jonin to arrive.

On the Hokage's desk, multiple piles of folders were stacked up, the majority of these piles all had three folders in them, and on top of each pile, neatly printed was a number between 1 and 11.

A puff of smoke signified the arrival of the final Jonin, as the smoke cleared, a man with gravity defying silver hair stood there. He wore the standard uniform of a Jonin, along with a mask that covered the lower half of his face, and his headband covered one of his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late," The Jonin said with an eye smile, "A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

Hearing this the entire room sweat dropped before the Hokage began to speak.

"Just don't let it happen again Kakashi!" The Hokage admonished, knowing full well that the Jonin would continue to be late on every occasion.

"Alright now that were all hear we can begin," The Hokage began getting serious, "This year, we had 32 students manage to pass the academy's final exam. As you also know in cases like this where the amount of graduates isn't a multiple of three, teams must be divided somewhat differently, this time I've decided to have one two person team, rather than making two four person teams. This two person team will be team seven!"

"As I call your name, please come up and receive the files on your potential students," The Hokage continued, "Team 1, Raido Namiashi!"

A brown haired man with a scar on the side of his face came forward and picked up the respective pile of files on the desk, before the Hokage spoke again, "Team 2, Choza Akimichi!"

A larger man walked up to the desk and lifted the pile of files off of it, "Team 3, Mickey Chickentiger!"

A blonde haired woman came and picked up her pile before moving back, "Team 4, Hayate Gekko!"

A coffing man lifted his pile off the desk and moved back in line, "Team 5, Macao Conbolt!"

A dark haired man walked forward and grabbed the files of the Hokage's desk before moving back and standing next to a brown haired man, "Team 6 Wakaba Mine!"

The brown haired man collected his files before moving back into his place, "Now for the two man team, Team 7, Kakashi Hatake!"

The silver haired Jonin quickly collected his files and moved out of the way, "Team 8, Kurenai Yuuhi!"

A red eyed woman dressed in bandages, walked over to the desk and picked up her files, "Team 9, Genma Shiranui!"

A man with a bandanna, chewing a senbon walked over to the table a quickly collected his files, "Team 10, Asuma Sarutobi!"

A bearded Jonin, collected the files on the table without a word, "And finally Team 11, Mirajane Strauss!"

The white haired woman quickly collected her files smiling.

"Those files contain all of the data the academy has collected on your potential students," The Hokage said in a commanding tone, "I expect that you all would have familiarised yourselves with them before Friday. I'll also be expecting you all for a meeting confirming whether or not they've succeeded in your Genin tests at midday on Saturday! Your all dismissed for now!"

After all the other Jonin had left the room, Kakashi spoke again, "Um, Lord Hokage, I believe there's been a mistake with my Genin assignments."

"I don't believe so Kakashi, I double checked them myself," The Hokage said sternly, "You have been assigned Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, the top scoring boy and girl from the academy."

"Then perhaps there was another mistake then," Kakashi spoke, "You see Lord Hokage, a few days ago I submitted a request asking that Naruto Uzumaki be placed on my..."

"I received your request Kakashi," The Hokage said in an authorative voice, "It's been denied!"

"But Lord Hokage!" Kakashi said shocked, "I'm the best option the boy has for a teacher! I'm the only still living student of his father, and if necessary I can stop the Kyuubi with my Sharingan..."

"And is it not better that it never comes to that?!" The Hokage spoke, "I've confirmed with the elders and they agree as well, Mirajane is the best option to teach Naruto! Not only can she teach the boy to control his powers, I also believe she would be able to handle the boys temperament far better than you would."

"You assigned him to Mirajane!" Kakashi said shocked, "With all due respect Lord Hokage, isn't she a bit too young to be trusted with something like this and besides we've all heard the tales about Mirajane "The Demon" Strauss, are you sure we should have someone like that as a role model for the Fourth's son!"

"This is not open for discussion Kakashi!" The Hokage said putting his foot down, "And besides Mirajane has become far less... violent than she was a few years ago."

"Forgive me Lord Hokage, I've overstepped my boundaries," Kakashi said respectfully, "I was only concerned for the boys well being."

"It's fine Kakashi," The Hokage said sighing, "You should still be allowed to teach him some things, I doubt Mirajane would object if you asked her, but you won't be his primary teacher."

"As you wish Lord Hokage." Kakashi said respectfully as he left the room.

Soon the room was silent, as the Hokage too left.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Just a reminder about pairings, I haven't fully decided on them yet, so please give me your input on that. Teams also aren't fully set in stone, so feel free to offer your opinion on them as well. I also should note that I've purposely left a space in Team Seven, it's not due to having no one to fill the role. There final team member will show up a bit later in the story.

Finally, I haven't fully decided yet whether the next chapter should be team assignments or the one with Konohamaru. Tell me whether or not you want the extra chapter!

Please Review!


	5. Team 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

First of all, I decided not to do the Konohamaru chapter. I may cover it later on in a flashback however.

I also wrote another Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover challenge and I was wondering if anyone was interested in taking it, here is a copy of it from my profile:

_Thunder and Lightning_

Series: Naruto/Fairy Tail

After having read a number of Fairy Tail/Naruto crossovers I had to write this challenge. We've all read at least one story were Naruto joins Fairy Tail, befriends most of the members, makes and enemy out of Laxus, goes on missions e.t.c. My challenge is what if the opposite were to occur, for some reason or another, when Naruto joins fairy tail, it's Laxus who he befriends instead. Here are some of the other rules:

1/ Exactly how it is he befriends Laxus is totally up to the author, here's a few suggestions if you need some ideas: Naruto is sent through to Earthland at a young age and is raised with Laxus, a darker Naruto is sent through to Earthland that agrees with Laxus's ideals, heck if you want your allowed to have a young Naruto sent through and get Laxus to raise him!

2/ Pairings are up to the author, if you even want to include them. The only thing prohibited is Yaoi. I'm personally a fan of Naruto/Mira, but again it's up to you. Harems are allowed.

3/ How the Thunder God tribe is formed is up to you, if you even want them to form like in canon at all. Remember Naruto's been added so a lot of things can change because of it. Be creative!

4/ The main premise of this is Naruto having a close friendship/brother like relationship with Laxus, if you want Laxus to not turn out like he does in Canon that's allowed. But if he does, and still implements his plan to take over the guild, Naruto MUST be on his side.

5/ Naruto's magic can be almost anything you want, provided you can get it to fit in with the overall plot. I wouldn't recommend Dragonslayer because of this, but if you can find a way to fit it in then I won't stop you.

6/ This isn't a rule, but I had a few ideas for this, if anyone wants I'd be willing to share them.

A few other small points in relation to this story I have to make:

Thanks to Gray's presence, Sasuke never exactly became the antisocial bastard that he was in canon. While he still is obsessed with killing Itachi, and isn't very well liked by most members of his graduating class, they don't hate him and he's not evil. If I had to say where he was morality wise at the moment I'd put him at around Chunin exams morality. Now let's see how all of this holds up when he's given a lazy, perverted Sensei and a useless fangirl of a teammate.

Another thing I'll note now is the effect of having Levy there in the class. Her main influence was that due to befriending Hinata, Hinata became more confident and a bit more capable (for this point in the timeline) overall. However Hinata still reacts the same way around Naruto.

Mirajanes power level: It's kind of hard to place a level of power on her at the moment, because it depends on which form she uses. When untransformed she's a low Jonin level, in the standard Satan soul, she would probably be around the same level as Kakashi or Zabuza. In Halphas she's reaches S rank nin overall, and in Sitiri (Which she hasn't unlocked at this point) she could probably overpower most members of the Akatsuki.

Also the reason Mirajane is acting so cruel in this chapter is part of her Genin test. She doesn't have split personalities or anything like that, she's just acting like her younger self (While also not showing any of the nicer character traits she had then either). Sorry I honestly tried to put in a scene showing this in the chapter, but none of the scenes I tried writing fit in with the rest of the chapter and met my standards. As for why Iruka's afraid of her, when they were on the same Genin team, she still had her demon persona, she'd already become a Chunin and left the team before her attitude change.

Finally, I've been getting a lot of reviews and suggestions that I should do a small harem. I will be putting this up to a poll in a later chapter, but I have decided to consider it, though please take in mind these things.

1/ I am NOT raising the rating for this. If this story ever does go M it will be because I've written a particularly good fight or death scene that I would have to raise the rating to allow, not for anything else.

2/ Harem's and such things are still a social taboo in the human world, it may be more acceptable in the celestial spirit world however, thus I will only include one human girl at most. So the biggest possible harem would be three girls, Virgo, Aries and one of the human options.

3/ Just because I'm considering it, does NOT mean I've made my final decsion about this yet so keep that in mind.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and just remember more reviews = a quicker update rate.

* * *

_The day of Team Assignments_

A fully dressed Naruto sat in a chair near the kitchen of his home, his attention fully fixed on the key within his hands. Eventually he gritted his teeth, before sighing and placing it back on his belt.

Since he had received Virgo's key, Naruto had gotten into the habit of summoning her on nearly every occasion he could. Not only to train, but also so that Naruto would have someone to talk to as well. Admittedly, she often cleaned up and cooked for him while she was there, but that wasn't the main reason he did so. Today however, due to it being his first day as a Genin, he decided that it was better to play it safe, and conserve the Chakra summoning her would consume. As well as the time penalty for opening the gate.

"Guess it's just me today," Naruto said to himself downcast, before proceeding to boil the water for some instant ramen. Due to having Virgo around at his home frequently, as well as her usually cooking while she was there, Naruto had become used to eating proper home cooked meals. Although he still loved ramen, and was still a frequent customer at Ichiraku's, he was no longer a fan of the store bought version, only eating it the days when Virgo was not there and when for whatever reason, he decided not to eat out on those days.

Looking at that clock, and sighing again, Naruto picked up his favourite orange Jacket and put it on, deciding to go into the academy early.

* * *

_15 Minutes later_

Arriving at the academy, Naruto found that many of the students had not yet arrived. While Naruto still did not know many of his classmates names, he recognised Shikamaru's sleeping form towards the back of the room, along with Choji.

"Hey Shikamaru! Choji!" Naruto said walking over to where the two of them were sitting, "What's up?"

"Naruto?" Shikamaru said, glancing up slightly from the desk, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, Shikamaru?" Naruto said pointing to his forehead protector, "I passed, remember?"

"I know that," Shikamaru replied lazily, "I meant what are you doing here so early, and why did you wake me up..."

"Lighten up, Shikamaru," Choji said happily, munching on a bag of chips, "Good Morning Naruto!"

"Same to you Choji!" Naruto said smiling before turning to Shikamaru with a mock hurt expression, "At least one of you knows how to be polite!"

Choji burst out laughing at that, with Naruto joining in a second later and even Shikamaru cracking a smile.

"So you two," Naruto said, the mood considerably lightened, "Who do you guys want on your teams then?"

"It isn't really a matter of who we want," Shikamaru replied frowning, "It's who were going to get."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused

Shikamaru simply uttered, "Troublesome" before lying back down again.

Deciding to take over for his friend Choji spoke up, "What Shikamaru means Naruto, is that because of our parents our team's already decided."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Our fathers are two members of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho trio," Choji explained, "As such, were going to be paired up the same way."

"So that means..." Naruto said in realisation.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said cutting in, "That means were going to be placed in a team with Ino... This is such a drag."

"Well who do you want to be on a team with then?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't that easy to figure out Naruto?" Choji asked happily, "Either you or Kiba!"

"Thanks Choji," Naruto said smiling

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said lifting his head up, "It's common for teams to be made up of two boys and one girl, so even if you could pick you wouldn't get either of those two."

"Who would you pick then Shikamaru?" Naruto asked

"If I had to pick one girl," Shikamaru said thoughtfully, "Hinata, she's the least troublesome."

"Hn, What are you idiots doing?" Sasuke, who just arrived said walking over.

"Saying who we'd want on our teams!" Choji said happily

"If you don't like it you can leave us alone you bastard!" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

"Who we'd want on our teams," Sasuke said thoughtfully, "Someone who isn't a fangirl I guess."

"So Levy or Hinata?" Shikamaru asked

"I guess," Sasuke said, "I'd prefer to have a team that's not deadweight though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto said angrily

"What it sounds like," Sasuke said smirking, "If I had to pick two teammates, I'd pick Shino and Gray."

Naruto scowled at him for a moment before another voice spoke up. "You bastard!" Kiba said walking with Shino, "How dare you consider me dead weight!"

"You were the dead last weren't you," Sasuke said smirking, causing Kiba to scowl deeper.

"You shouldn't be so glad about that Sasuke," Shino said emotionlessly, "It is often the Rookie of the year that's placed on a team with the dead-last."

Sasuke and Kiba both had a look of horror on their face and swore at the same time.

"Of course that doesn't happen in every case," Shino said, his outfit covering up a smirk, "I doubt it will in this case either. Given his abilities in tracking, then it's only logical that Kiba would be placed in a team with both Hinata and I."

Both Kiba and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief at that.

"SASUKE!" Every boy in the vicinity cringed when they heard of the voices of Ino Yamanka and Sakura Haruno screech out at the top of their lungs.

"Shit!" Sasuke swore looking at them, before turning around, "You've got to hide me!"

Sasuke's eyes widened comically when he realised the other boys weren't sitting there anymore. Turning to the front, he saw all of them in the front, looking at him apologetically.

"DAMN YOU!" Sasuke yelled out as he tried to get away, but was unable to move in time before he was surrounded by the swarm.

"Do you think we should help him?" Choji asked

"He'll be fine," Shino said emotionlessly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke's scream cut through the air

"He'll be fine," Shino repeated, causing everyone else to sweat drop.

In a flutter of Leaves, Iruka entered the room. Seeing the commotion, he yelled out at the top of his lungs, "EVERYONE GET TO YOUR DESKS AND BE QUIET!"

After everyone had reached their desks Iruka began to speak again, "First of all, I'd like to congratulate each and every one within this room..."

Iruka was cut off when a black haired teenager, dressed only in a pair of black boxers walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm a bit late Sensei..."

"Gray! Your clothes!" The entire class yelled out, as though it was a common occurrence.

"What!" Gray said noticing his state of undress, "NOT AGAIN!"

"Just sit down for now, Gray!" Iruka said pinching his nose in frustration, "You can get dressed later..."

With the class settled down a bit Iruka began to speak again, "As I was saying, I'd like to congratulate everyone within this room, for passing. You've now taken the very first step into becoming proper ninja. It's only going to get harder from here though, so be prepared! You've all been arranged into groups according to your overall skills, and placed under a Jonin to instruct you. Please listen for your names, the names of your teammates and Jonin instructor."

As Iruka lifted the notebook with the teams on it, Kiba cut in, "Hey, Iruka Sensei, where's Mizuki?"

As a few other confused voices began to wonder as well, Iruka sighed and began to speak, "Everyone, two days ago on the night of the Genin exams, Mizuki was found attempting to steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokages office."

Having everyone's attention Iruka continued, "He was caught soon after by one of the villages elite Jonin and killed on the spot."

Ignoring the shocked faces of the class Iruka began to speak again, "As I was saying before though you've all been arranged into teams of three..."

Glancing at the notepad Iruka spoke again, "Oh, it appears there's been a slight mistake. Due to having an uneven number, one team will be a group of two. That team will be Team Seven: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Their Jonin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake!"

Sakura let out a cry of victory, "YES! IN YOUR FACE INO-PIG!"

All the other fangirls glared at her, while Sasuke kept banging his head on his desk, calling out "Why!"

"Now team One will be..." Iruka said, reading off the list.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto looked to Gray who was seated next to him, "Good thing neither of us are with the banshee right?"

"Got to agree with you there," Naruto said smiling.

"It get's even worse for them as well," Gray said frowning, "I've heard of Kakashi Hatake before, apparently he's some kind of chronically late, pervert."

"So you mean like you then?" Naruto said with a friendly smirk.

"Shut up." Gray said scowling, before the two of them turned their attention back to Iruka.

"I already mentioned Team Seven, so Team Eight will be: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin Sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi!"

Kiba jumped up excitedly and started yelling while Akamaru barked enthusiastically, "Yes were going to be the best team ever!"

Hinata was downcast for a moment that she wouldn't be on Naruto's team, but brightened up at the thought of her new teammates and who her Sensei would be.

Shino remained expressionless, but if someone looked closely they could see a small look of approval on his face.

"Team Ten," Iruka continued, "Will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jonin Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi!"

Shikamaru quickly shot Naruto a 'I told you so' look before resting his head again. While Choji continued munching on his food happily.

"WHAT! HOW COME FOREHEAD GETS TO BE ON A TEAM WITH SASUKE, WHILE I'M STUCK WITH LAZY AND TUBBY!" Ino screeched, while Shikamaru shot her a 'Are you an idiot... wait I know you are but do you have to act like one as well' look.

"The teams are decided by the Hokage, Ino." Iruka said annoyed, "If you have a problem feel free to take it up with him!"

After seeing Ino back down, Iruka continued, "And finally Team Eleven, Which will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Levy McGarden and Gray Fullbuster!"

Naruto and Gray exchanged a quick smirk and high five.

Levy looked over towards Hinata and mouthed a quick apology. While Hinata shot her a betrayed look.

"Your Jonin Sensei will be," Iruka continued on, looking down at the notepad again, before his eyes widened in fear, "M-Miraj-jane S-Strauss!"

Before the class could wonder who she was and why Iruka was so afraid of her, the door to the room was busted open, in the doorway was a beautiful white haired woman, around nineteen years old, with a front pony tail, wearing the standard Jonin uniform. On her face was a dark glare directed at every occupant of the room.

"Which of you brats are Team 11!" The woman said snarling.

Everyone in the room quickly pointed to Naruto, Levy or Gray, depending on which one was the closest to them.

"Well what are you waiting for!" The woman continued angrily, "I want all three of you on the roof within the next five minutes, UNDERSTOOD!"

The rest of the room just looked at her gaping, before anyone could ask who she was, Iruka spoke up, "U-um M-Mirajane, J-jonin a-aren't s-supposed t-to p-pick u-up t-there t-teams t-till a-after l-lunch..."

The expressions on the faces of everyone in the room varied after hearing Iruka, some of the students looked as if they would burst out laughing at any moment, others sported looks of pity, while Naruto, Levy and Gray looked horrified.

One of the few rare exceptions to this was Kiba, who was looking at Mirajane with a perverted expression on his face, "Wow Naruto, how come you get to have the hot girl as you're..."

Kiba was cut off as a kunai was launched at him, landing in front of his crotch,

"Hey are you crazy, lady!" Kiba called out, "That almost hit me..."

"I'm sorry," Mirajane said with an apologetic look on her face before smirking evilly, "I didn't mean to miss!"

As Kiba backed down, Mirajane turned towards Iruka, "As for you, I don't give a fuck if we're meant to pick up teams after lunch, those little shits are coming with me NOW!"

Iruka just nodded in terror as Mirajane left the room. While Naruto, Gray and Levy followed, looking like they were marching to their deaths.

"W-Well t-the rest of y-you a-are allowed a h-hour l-lunch b-break," Iruka said still getting over his terror as his students left the room.

* * *

_With Team 11_

Naruto followed dutifully behind his Sensei and teammates as they made their way up the stairs towards the roof observing all three of them.

Levy McGarden was rather short in height compared to most others her age. She wore a white pair of shorts along with a dark blue jacket over a yellow tank top. Along with this she had a orange ribbon in her blue hair. Although Naruto didn't know her very well, if he had been forced to pick one female classmate to be on his team, it would have been her. She was one of the only two non fangirls in the class, and wasn't as weird as that Hinata girl that fainted all the time. Naruto knew little about her skill overall. Only being aware that she was the top scoring student in Genjutsu, as well as the student to score third highest on the written exam, behind Sasuke and Sakura. He had also heard that she had some kind of interest in Fuinjutsu and Seals in general.

Gray Fullbuster had spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. Although currently only dressed in a pair of black boxers, he usually wore black pants with a white button up shirt over it. Although he would have preferred quite a few of his other classmates over Gray, Naruto had few complaints about the boy. Gray was the second highest scoring student at the academy, scoring only a few points below Sasuke. Unlike Sasuke however, Gray was far less arrogant about his own abilities. Despite occasionaly conversing with him, Naruto knew very little about Gray or his abilities. Only being aware that he had some kind of bloodline relating to ice. Well that and his habit of stripping down to his boxers at random times.

Finally their new sensei, Mirajane Strauss. To be honest, Naruto was incredibly surprised when he saw her enter the room. Being more than aware of his tenant, Naruto was fully aware just how valuable a properly trained Jinchuriki was to a hidden village, and as much as the old man would like to say otherwise, that wasn't going to change anytime soon. It said a lot about how capable she was despite her age if she was assigned to train him. Given that the old man saw him like a surrogate grandson as well, it seemed strange that he would pick someone rather cruel to be his sensei either.

Stopping once she had reached the roof, Mirajane started speaking while glaring at them, "This is the part where normally we'd all introduce ourselves to the others, but I'm not going to do that."

Seeing Levy about to speak Mirajane cut her off, "Because I don't give a fuck about any of you. I'll introduce myself though, my name is Mirajane Strauss, and that's the ONLY thing you're going to call me, not Mira, not Jane, and not Mirajane-sensei either. I don't like much, and I dislike everything else! Just in case it hasn't gone through your skulls yet, I DON'T LIKE ANY OF YOU!"

Mirajane continued to smirk viscously while the Genin paled, "As for my dream, well dreaming is for idiots and failures. My favourite memory was two nights ago when I stabbed my moron of a former team mate Mizuki in the throat with a kunai, while my other useless former team mate, Iruka watched!"

The three Genin looked at her in horror at her admission. Although none of them truly cared about the passing of Mizuki, at least, didn't care more than they would had any other person they knew died, it was still discontenting to hear the woman speak of it so casually.

Plucking up her courage, Levy spoke up, "Um Mirajane? Why don't you want us to call you Sensei?"

"Why would I want you failures to call me sensei," Mirajane asked giving them an annoyed look, "You're not my students or anything like that?"

"But Mirajane," Naruto said speaking up, "We already passed the exam, that makes us Genin and you're our teacher!"

"You mean Iruka didn't tell you?" Mirajane said laughing and putting on a twisted and evil smile, "You see, you brats aren't Genin yet. You've got to pass a final test of MY choice before you graduate properly!"

"WHAT!" The three yelled out at the top of their lungs.

"Under normal circumstances there's a sixty-six percent failure rate for this test!" Mirajane said smirking evilly while the trio paled, "However I disagree with this!"

As the three let out a sigh of relief, Mirajane's smirk became even more demonic if possible

"After all that's a little unfair to some of the other Genin!" Mirajane said evilly, "When I don't want to bother to teach you little shits anything anyway. So here's what were going to do, you're going to be at Training ground 11 at 10:00am exactly tomorrow morning, then I'm going to beat all of you into the ground at the same time. After that and I fail you, all of us can get on with our lives as we did before."

Mirajane continued to smirk as the Genin paled even more, "Well I'll be able to go in with my life as I did before, the three of you will have to get used to your new disabilities. But I suppose not all of us can be happy."

"Wait, you can't do that!" Levy protested, "There has to be some way for us to pass!"

"Yeah!" Naruto called up backing Levy up, "I'll just go tell the old man, if you just fail us without giving us a proper test!"

"You think the Hokage's going to care if I fail you brats without giving you a proper test?" Mirajane said challengingly

"I'm the only still living user of Ice Release," Gray said speaking up, "Levy is possibly the only Fuinjutsu user to come out of the academy in years and Naruto is... well I can't say." Gray concluded, looking down while Naruto widened his eyes in surprise.

"Good point," Mirajane said thoughtfully, "I suppose I can't flat out fail you like that... fine I'll let you fight back tomorrow then, it's not like it'll make that much of a difference. You'll have an hour from the start of the test to beat me. If you do than you pass, but if you don't you fail!"

The three nodded in determination, now that they had a, admittedly small shot.

"Well I suppose I'll see you brats tomorrow then!" Mira said scowling before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves, while the trio stood there gaping.

"What's her problem?" Naruto said finally while the other two nodded.

"Guess I'll head home then," Gray said, after breaking out of his stupor, lifting his hand up in farewell, "See you both tomorrow then."

"Wait Gray! Naruto!" Levy called out to the retreating boys, "Do you two want to grab lunch with me, so we can try and come up with a way to beat her?"

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto said moving towards Levy.

"Same here," Grey concluded

"Alright then," Levy said relieved, "How about in half an hour, at the Akimichi barbeque?"

"Fine with me," Grey said

"Alright see the two of you then!" Levy said smiling walking down the stairs.

As Gray moved to follow her, his arm was quickly grabbed by Naruto, "Geez Naruto, what's up with you?"

"How do you know about THAT!" Naruto said angrily.

"What are you talking about..." Gray said looking confused for a moment before his eyes widened in realisation and he became more serious, "Oh you mean THAT."

Seeing Naruto's nod, Gray continued, "The woman who raised me told me about it. I think she was concerned about you not having any friends or something..."

"But why was she allowed to speak about it!" Naruto said shocked, "It's supposed to be an S Class secret!"

"She had a... rather high position within the village," Gray said looking uncomfortable; "She was allowed to tell S class secrets to those she thought could handle them."

"But what kind of position would allow her to do that!" Naruto asked shocked

"She was the ANBU commander!" Gray said calmly ignoring Naruto's shocked expression, "Not only that but a Wizard Saint as well."

"Your mother... was the ANBU commander and a wizard saint!" Naruto exclaimed shocked

"Yeah," Gray said looking down, "And she's not my mother, she's just a woman who found me and decided to take me in after my real family died."

"So she's your mother," Naruto concluded causing Gray to face palm, "But how come I never heard of her then?"

"We don't have the same last name idiot," Gray said, "Her name was Ur Milkovich."

"Ur Milkovich was your mother!" Naruto yelled out in shock

"Not so loud," Gray reprimanded, "I don't exactly want people to know!"

"Why wouldn't you?" Naruto asked shocked, "She's was a wizard saint, how could you be ashamed of being her son?

"I'm not ashamed," Gray rebuked angrily, "It's just... people tend to treat me differently when they find out."

"Well don't worry about that," Naruto said smiling, "Sure I'm impressed with your mother, but your still the same loser as always!"

"Why you..." Gray said angrily before smiling, "Thanks Naruto."

"No problem," Naruto said giving Gray a smile, "I understand, people tend to treat me differently as well when they find out about... you know... as well"

"Got it," Gray said smirking, "Speaking of which, you should probably tell Levy about that."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled shocked.

"Look she's going to be our teammate," Gray explained, "And on top of that she's a Fuinjutsu user, if we know anyone that's not going to treat you differently it'll be her."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked cautiously

"Look Naruto," Gray explained, "If you tell her and she thinks you're a demon or a monster, then we should all be running in fear because she knows a hell of a lot more about seals than we do!"

"I guess you're right," Naruto said smiling, "I'll tell her later, but what about your secret, when are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know any reason why I should," Gray said nervously.

"We're teammates remember," Naruto said mockingly, "Besides being the son of a wizard saint is less awkward than having a tailed beast inside your gut."

"I guess your right about that," Gray conceded, "Fine I'll tell her if we pass the Genin test."

"Fine," Naruto said scowling, "I guess I'll see you a lunch then?"

"See you, I should probably get dressed before I arrive..." Gray said walking down the stairs, being followed by Naruto soon after.

* * *

_Akimichi Barbeque, half and hour later_

Sitting down at a table in the Barbeque, Naruto, Levy and Gray, had just finished their meal and were trying to come up with a way to beat Mirajane.

"So do either of you know anything about her that could help?" Levy asked.

"Iruka Sensei told me something a few days ago," Naruto began, "If she really was his team mate, than she's meant to be an expert of some kind in the takeover technique."

"Take Over?" Gray asked

"It's a solid Henge," Levy said answering the question, "Do you know which style of it she uses?"

"Satan Soul," Naruto replied ominously

"Satan Soul, I've never heard of that one," Levy said troubled, "What can it do?"

"It allows her to take on the forms and powers of demons," Naruto said downcast, "I don't know anything more than that."

"WAIT!" Gray called out shocked, "SHE'S THAT MIRAJANE!"

"You've heard of her?" Levy asked.

"Who hasn't?" Gray said glumly, "She's known as 'the demon', she's a low S ranked ninja, and is probably the strongest kunoichi in the village right now. She could probably beat all of us without even trying"

"What's that supposed to mean," Naruto said angrily.

"Were only possible Genin," Levy cut in flatly, "Even if we work together we won't be able to do anything more than irritate her. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, she'd beat us at any of them."

"So we're going to have to use tricks she can't to beat her," Gray concluded, "Anyone have any?"

"I... I know a little Fuinjutsu," Levy confessed downcast, "They don't really let academy students get much information on seals though, so I've only got some basic one's. It's a rare art though, so it might be able to help."

"Good enough, I guess." Gray said shrugging, "What have you got that we can use?"

"Mainly storage seals and a few chakra converters" Levy said smiling sadly, "I could probably set up a simple Rune if we can decide what we want."

"A Rune?" Naruto asked confused.

"A Rune is a special type of seal, that's used to activate other seals in a series," Levy explained, "They take some time to set up, but would allow us to impose a special rule for the battle... The only thing is we'd be under it as well."

"It'll have to do," Naruto said sighing, "Like you said before though, there really isn't anything we have as an advantage over her."

"Sorry," Levy apologised sadly, "I have a few genjutsu as well, but nothing she won't be able to break in almost no time at all. I'm support oriented more than anything."

"I have my Ice techniques," Gray said speaking up, "They should help."

"What can they do?"Naruto asked

"The effectiveness of Ice techniques depends on the user..." Gray explained

"What do you mean be that!" Naruto said cutting in

"I was getting to that idiot. There's more than one style of using them," Gray explained irritated, "The version I use is known as Static Ice Make, it's mainly used to create unmoving objects out of Ice, I can also use it to alter the environment a bit."

"Ok, What are the other kinds?" Naruto asked

"There's no point in me telling you," Gray said rather angrily, "I'm all that's left, so you wouldn't see either of the other two styles at all anyway!"

"That's fine Gray," Levy said acting as a peacemaker between the two, "How would you say you do overall?"

"I'm mainly a close range fighter," Gray said, "My Taijutsu's decent and so is my Kenjutsu, and most of my Ninjutsu are close range attacks. Though I can fight from a distance if I have to."

"So you're a close range expert," Levy summed up while Gray nodded, "That should be helpful, what can you do Naruto?"

"I have some Earth style techniques," Naruto said looking uncomfortable, "Nothing as impressive as Gray, I'm pretty good all around, but if I had to pick one than I guess mid range?"

"Anything else," Levy asked looking desperate.

"Well, there is one other thing..." Naruto said hesitantly before deciding to trust them, "Can you two keep a secret?"

Gray and Levy shared a look before nodding.

"Ok then," Naruto said hesitantly, pulling out a golden key, "You see a few years ago I found this..."

"So what," Gray asked while Levy's eyes seemed to be bulging out of their sockets, "So you found some key a while ago, what's the big deal..."

"IS THAT A..." The rest of what Levy was going to uncharacteristically yell, was cut off when Naruto covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh, not so loud," Naruto said whispering to the two, "We've kind of got to keep this a secret from everyone ok?"

Calming down Levy spoke, "Sorry, it's just kind of hard to believe that you have that key, I mean, you're not even a Genin yet and you still have it..."

"Still have what? I don't see what's so special about some weird... Golden... Key..." Gray said, his eyes widening in realisation.

"Well Naruto," Levy said, getting over her shock, "Can you... well show us? Which one is it anyway?"

"The maiden, Virgo" Naruto said frowning, "and well, I can't summon her here. If you know somewhere no one will find us though, I should be able to summon her."

"Ok," Levy said smiling, "I think I might know a place, follow me."

* * *

_Outside a run down building, 10 minutes later_

The place that Levy led the trio to was a small library in the corner of the village, the place itself was rather run down, dusty and seemed to be falling apart. While Levy stood out front of the building with a eager look on her face, Naruto and Gray looked at in disbelief.

"Well you two, what do you think?" Levy said with a proud smile

The two were silent for a few seconds before Gray spoke up, "It's kind of... falling apart?"

"How did you know about this cruddy place anyway?" Naruto asked irritated.

"I like to read," Levy said simply, "Besides, it's the best place in Konoha to study, it's better than the public library at least, the books there weren't that great right?"

Naruto and Gray looked at her with lost looks on their faces.

"Did either of you study?" Levy asked with an almost worried look on her face, while Gray and Naruto shook their heads, signifying a no.

"Have either of you ever been to a library?" Levy asked again looking even more worried again, while Naruto and Gray again shook their heads.

"... Do either of you even know what a library is?" Levy asked exasperated.

"Of course we do!" Naruto said proudly, before continuing, "It's a place where they keep books right?"

"Let me just explain it to you," Levy said annoyed, "In Konoha there are three libraries, the first of them is the public library."

Levy looked over to see that the boys were following before continuing, "The public library is sponsored by the civilian council, it's good for people who either read for entertainment, or want to find out anything relating to civilian matters. There's also the basic shinobi texts, basically what you'd learn at the academy."

Seeing the two nod their heads, Levy continued, "The next is the Shinobi archives, I don't actually know where it's located, I've only heard about it. Supposedly you don't find out about where it is until you're a Genin. It's apparently a massive archive where you can find every Taijutsu and Kenjutsu style as well as every Ninjutsu and Genjutsu technique ever invented in Konoha. Most of its still off limits to Genin, but Jonin sensei's can rent scrolls on their behalf. It's also under ANBU guard 24/7 because of how many secrets the building holds."

"And the final library in Konoha is right here!" Levy said proudly, "Naruto, Gray, welcome to Shadow Gear!"

* * *

Thanks for reading, remember to review!

This chapter and the next one were originally going to be one chapter but because of the length of it, I decided to split it in two

If anyone can guess which Fairy Tail character they'll meet with within the Library, I'll mention them next chapter. I'll give you a hint, its a friend of Levy's.

Please Review.


End file.
